The Gathering Dark
by Leslie4
Summary: Xander and the Fang Gang travel through a Portal to rescue Willow and Buffy in Middle Earth. W/Legolas **Complete**
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, I am just borrowing them for a bit of fun. Joss owns everything in the Buffyverse. The brilliant JRR Tolkien owns all things Middle Earth. 

Spoilers: Spoilers for Buffy – The Gift and then AU. Spoilers for LOTR – none AU

A/N: Willow is a powerful witch and Tara was just a very good friend.

Challenge: 1. The fic is completely AU. Basically, just use the characters - Blank Canvas - all I ask is that it's NOT another fic about travelling to destroy the ring.   
  
2. Willow is somehow entranced or blackmailed by Sauron to work with him. It's against her will basically. She's not more powerful than him or Gandalf.   
  
3. It can take place in either Sunnydale or Middle earth as long as it has at least three characters from each different verse.   
  
4. Xander and Aragorn are a must and Xander must be taken under Aragorn's wing because he is Wills best friend and wants to save her. . 

... denotes telepathic communication.

Part 1

Dawn stands at the edge of the tower platform watching in horror as her blood slowly drips over the side. A small circle appears mid-air where Dawn's blood falls. Buffy takes the stairs two at a time trying desperately to get to Dawn. She sees a kindly older man holding a bloody knife standing between her and Dawn. She runs forward, knocking Doc out of the way and off the tower without pausing in her effort to get to Dawn.

"You're gonna be okay, Dawn. Come here."

Dawn stands transfixed staring as the circle becomes larger.

"DAWN!"

She turns sad eyes to Buffy, "It's started."

"It'll be okay, just come over here."

Dawn turns from the portal and walks towards Buffy who takes her hand and places her in the tower entrance. "Go!"

The portal widens and lightening crackles around the edges. Suddenly a bolt of lightening shoots out of the portal and strikes the building nearby setting it on fire.

"BUFFY!"

Buffy sends Dawn a sad smile, "It'll be okay."

Another bolt of lightening escapes the portal making the tower shake. They both stumble and Dawn makes to move past Buffy.

"I have to stop it. You know you have to let me. It's about the blood."

Buffy holds onto Dawn and slowly realizes what she has to do.

The portal grows wider allowing a huge dragon to fly out of it. No one notices the dark figure atop it as lightening hits a wall sending bricks down on Anya.

On the ground below Willow holds tight to Tara and watches the drama unfolding up on the tower. She hears Xander cry out Anya's name and turns in time to see Xander frantically pulling bricks off her.

Turning back to the opening portal Willow sees a red eye made of what appears to be fire glowing in the middle of the portal. She stares transfixed, as the surrounding area seems to disappear.

I can close it. I can save all your friends.

Tara ducks her head behind Willow and she begins to whimper in pain. The dark magick surrounding them is powerful and coming after the pull she felt with Glory it's slowly draining her life's energy.

Willow vaguely feels Tara huddled behind her but all she sees is the glowing red eye and all she can hear is the whispering voice in her mind.

Join me. All you have to do is join me and all will be saved.

In the back of Willow's mind her voice was screaming for her not to listen but the voice was so hypnotic and she knew that if there was a chance she could save Dawnie and the others she'd do it. No matter the consequences.

Yes

Sauron smirks in triumph to his victory. He was able to get the powerful witch to come willingly. He silently commands one of his Black Riders to pick up the witch and bring her to him.

The red eye begins to recede into the vortex and Willow notices her surroundings returning to her. A blast of wind from behind her causes her to look up to see a dragon with a black hooded rider bearing down on her. She quickly grabs Tara and starts to scramble back.

The dragon and rider swoop down on Willow and it holds out its hand. There is no face only a black hole where it should be. Come

It is the same hypnotic voice and Willow automatically holds out her hand. She is swiftly pulled up and onto the dragon.

Xander ducks as he feels a blast of wind over his shoulder. He quickly covers Anya's unconscious body with his trying to protect it from the beast that flies over his shoulder. 

Xander follows the dragon's flight with his eyes and notices that there is someone sitting behind the black hooded figure. He squints his eyes trying to focus. His eyes widen when he notices that it looks like Willow. Xander quickly glances over to where he last saw Willow and only sees Tara mumbling to herself and rocking back and forth. Xander frantically stands calling Willow's name.

He follows the dragon as it circles the tower once and then dives into the portal.

Xander's yell of "Noooooooooooooooo!" brings Giles running.

Dawn is silently crying as Buffy talks to her and tells her what she must do. They feel a blast of wind that causes them to stumble on the platform's edge. A dark blur moves quickly past but they barely notice what it is.

Buffy leans in and kisses Dawn on the cheek while she pushes her gently away. Buffy sadly smiles, turns and then takes a flying swan dive into the vortex. 

When Buffy enters the portal, white light and energy crackle all around her as she weightlessly falls. A dark blur speeds by and she slowly turns her head. "Will?"

Xander, Giles and Spike all watch as Buffy dives into the whirling and shrinking portal. Spike sinks to his knees and covers his face with his hands. Giles begins to cry silently after the portal closes. Dawn comes down the tower stairs and joins them.

Xander shifts Anya in his arms as Giles places a hand around Dawn's shoulder. 

"She did it for me. She took my place."

Xander begins to carry Anya away.  
  
"Xander, where are you going?"

Xander answers Giles without pausing or turning back. "I'm taking Anya to the hospital then I'm going to find where that thing took Willow."

Giles furrows his brow and looks around. He sees Tara rocking and mumbling but no Willow. He quickly catches up to Xander with Dawn not far behind. "Willow? What happened to Willow?"

"I don't know. All I know is some dragon-looking thing with a rider swooped out of the sky and grabbed Willow. It flew into the portal with her on it."

Dawn gasps in shock. "That's what it was."

Xander pauses and turns to look back at her.

"When Buffy was telling me goodbye there was a blast of wind and a dark blur. I didn't see it clearly because I was concentrating on what Buffy was saying."

Giles gently squeezes her shoulder. "We'll get them both back. Buffy may have gone to the same place. She just disappeared when the portal closed."

Rescue sirens were getting closer to the construction site as the sun's first rays peaked over the horizon. Spike pulled himself together and went to the nearest sewer tunnel. He had the Niblet to think about now. He wouldn't let Buffy down.

Tara sat mumbling, "He's got her." over and over again. The paramedics tried to make sense of what she was mumbling but she wouldn't answer their questions of who HE was and who HE took. 

The paramedic mumbled, "Another Jane Doe for the county to take care of" as they loaded her in the ambulance.


	2. Part 2

Part 2

They all sat somberly in the Magic Box. Each not talking but all were thinking about those that were lost. Anya, who had a bandage across her forehead, kept glancing anxiously at Xander who was sitting amid a pile of books determined to find the rider that was on the dragon.

Giles was talking to yet another contact on the Watcher's Council to find more information about the portal that 'the Key's' blood opened. The slamming of the phone brought everyone out of their thoughts.

"Bloody stupid, arrogant . . ."

"Let me guess, the Council refuses to help. They're sending another Slayer to the Hellmouth."

Giles rubbed his temples. "I'm afraid so. But it's not a Hellmouth they're sending her to. It seems Cleveland has become a hotbed of demonic activity recently."

Dawn bit her lip trying to decide whether she should confess or not. Maybe she should wait until Angel called her back. She had left a message that she needed his help, Buffy and Willow were missing.

She looked around at all the worried faces and changed her mind, "I called Angel." She mumbled.

"What? What was that, Dawn?"

Dawn looked up and repeated louder, "I called Angel. I thought we could use his help. Or, or maybe Wesley would know something."

Xander bit down on his frustration and anger. Not at Dawn but at the hopelessness of the situation. He and the others had been combing the books, Internet, any place they could think of to come up with whoever or whatever had happened to Buffy and Willow. So far, nothing. 

Xander put aside his dislike of Angel that hadn't really lessened over the years and smiled at Dawn. "Have you heard from him?"

"Not yet. It's been a couple of days and normally he calls right back."

"Especially if Buffy is involved." Anya piped up. 

The others turned to look at her.

"What? I'm just saying that something must have happened for Angel to not call back."

"She's right. I put a call into Wesley earlier and he's pretty good about calling back."

~~~~

The travelers returning from Pylea entered the Hyperion laughing at something Lorne had just said. Angel noticed the blinking light on the answering machine and debated whether or not to listen to it or let it wait for another time.

They had been through a lot in Pylea, especially Lorne and Fred. 

Angel looked over at the young woman who had spent years in another dimension. She reminded him of Willow in so many ways. He smiled fondly as he thought of the red head that had wormed her way into his heart.

She was his first true friend. Even as Liam, in Ireland, he hadn't really had friends. He would never be able to repay her for her friendship and for restoring his soul.

Sighing deeply, Angel went to the answering machine and saw they had two messages. Soon Dawn's scared and sad voice echoed in the lobby. 

"Angel? Are you there, Angel? Buffy and Willow are missing. It's all my fault. It should have been me. A portal opened and a rider on a dragon got Willow. Then Buffy jumped in to save us. We've tried everything. Please can you help?"

Fred had stiffened at the mention of a Portal opening and that someone named Willow was taken inside it. Wesley placed a hand on her shoulder and squeezed.

Next was Giles' voice. "Wesley? Are you there? The matter we discussed earlier regarding Glorificus has happened. The portal opened but I'm afraid something escaped and got Willow before Buffy jumped in. I've tried the Council and as usual they were no help. If you have heard anything please contact me."

All eyes turned to Wesley.

"Glorificus? What is going on, Wesley?"

Wesley nodded, "I was helping Giles with something before but with Cordy getting sucking into another dimension I forgot all about it."

Wesley told them about Dawn and how the monks made her from the Slayer, what the 'Key' was, who Glorificus was and what Giles feared would happen.

"So you're saying that all our memories of Dawn are false? That my memories of her as a young girl trailing behind Buffy, Xander, Willow and me never happened?"  Cordelia asked.

"To Dawn they are very real. It's like an alternate reality. The monks 'changed the timeline' as if Buffy really did have a little sister."

Cordelia shuffled from foot to foot. She really hated thinking about the other timeline when she wished Buffy had never come to Sunnydale. She, Buffy and Willow were finally friendly once again and after her experience in Pylea she wouldn't wish portal travel on anyone.

"So, DO we know anything that will help Dawn?"

"I had looked into Glorificus and the portal that would open." Wesley went to a very old leather bound book. He opened to where he thought he remembered seeing something.

They all gather around Wesley as he looks through the pages. Fred is standing off to the side a little apart from them. She's still not convinced that this is real. That they are all real. 

Wesley looks sadly up into the eyes of Angel, "I'm afraid only Dawn's blood can open this portal. No magcik, no incantation. Just the blood of the Key."

"What's that?" Gunn asked pointing to a picture of a red eye in the book.

"That's the symbol of the Dark Lord Sauron. He's extremely powerful in that dimension."

"More powerful than Glorificus?"

"He is the one that banned Glorificus from that dimension and that she was trying to overthrow when she returned."

"We've got to get Buffy and Willow out of there."

"That's great, Angel. But how? And more importantly how are YOU going to do it. You may have been okay in Pylea but who knows what this Edoras dimension is like. Maybe as soon as you go in there. . .poof."

With grim determination Angel picked up the phone and replied, "I'm going to help."

~~~

"I've found it." Xander jumped up with a slim volume in his hand. "This is what took Wills."

Giles took the book from Xander and read the ancient text.

Xander watched Giles' expression closely. He looked like he had when he found the Codex with Buffy's death foretold in it.

"That bad?"

"I'm afraid so. It says here that they are the Dark Riders for the Dark Lord Sauron. He is the one that banned Glory."

"So we're talking another Hell God?"

"Similar anyway. If he's got Willow..." Giles' voice trailed off. Thinking about the power that Willow had but had yet to tap into. She had dabbled in the dark magick to help in the fight with Glory but hadn't tapped into her full potential. If Sauron used that power he would be very hard if not impossible to beat.

The phone rang bringing Giles out of his depressing thoughts.

"Magic Box. Oh hello, Wesley. What? O-okay. See you and Angel in a few hours."                     

Giles hung up the phone and turned to the expectant faces of those gathered around. "It seems Angel and Wesley are on their way here. They just received our messages, Dawn. They had been tied up, literally." Giles rubbed his temple. He felt a headache coming on. "We weren't the only ones portal hopping. Wesley and Angel just returned from another dimension as well."

Xander beamed. He could kiss Angel and Wesley. Well not literally. "If they could come back Buffy and Willow definitely can come back."

"Don't get your hopes up, Xander. They were in Pylea and Glory was from Edoras."

"Maybe but it proves that it's possible."


	3. Part 3

Part 3

Spike softly growled, "Would you sit down, you're pacing is not going to get the poof here any faster!"

Xander stopped mid-pace, "Maybe not, but it seems to annoy the hell out of you so I'm thinking I'll just keep doin' it."

Spike just rolled his eyes, grabbed a cigarette and went outside to wait for Angel. He was angry and frustrated. Angel was coming again with information that would save Buffy. Ever the hero to come and save his soulmate. Would he ever get out of the shadow that was Angel?

His relationship with Buffy was just turning from obsession to something more. Maybe not more romantic but something that he could live with. At the sound of a car pulling up to the front of the shop Spike ground the cigarette out.

Wesley and Angel were greeted with anxious and worried expressions.

"Sorry it took us longer than we thought but I had to make a stop first."

"Quite all right." Giles turned the open sign to closed and locked up. "Let's go into the back."

Angel looked around to see Dawn just sadly looking at him. He gave a little half smile and opened his arms. Dawn reached Angel in about two strides and clung to him.

Spike came in from the back just in time to see Dawn race into Angel's arms. He clinched his jaw and a muscle ticked in the corner. 

"Angel."

Angel softly disentangled from Dawn, "Spike."

Wesley and Angel sat next to the others. Wesley pulled out his book to show Giles what he had on the portal to Edoras. Giles read the text and then glanced first at Dawn and then to Wesley.

Wesley nodded and waited for Giles to tell the others.

"It seems that no magick and no incantation can open the portal."

"How do we open it then?" Xander had years of learning Giles speak. He knew that Giles was holding something back.

Giles sighed before answering Xander. He flicked his eyes over to Dawn and then down to the table. "Only the blood of the key can open this portal."

Spike placed a hand on Dawn's shoulder, "Not gonna happen. You are NOT gonna use niblet's blood."

Dawn bit her lip. She would do anything to get Buffy and Willow back. Especially since they both took her place in the portal that she was supposed to go through.

Dawn gave Spike's hand a squeeze. "H-how much blood?"

"Dawn! We're NOT using it." Spike was not going to let anything happen to Dawn. He had promised Buffy that he would take care of her and there was no way he was going to screw that up. Especially now that Angel was here to save the day.

"Yes, yes we are." Dawn jumped up. "It's my fault that the portal opened and that they're missing. I'll do ANYTHING to bring Buffy back."

Giles pulled her into his embrace. He placed a soft kiss on her head, "Buffy wouldn't want you to do ANYTHING that would cause you harm to bring either her or Willow back."

Dawn just looked stubbornly at everyone. She had the equivalent of Willow's Resolve Face.

"I believe just a few drops would do."

Spike glared at Wesley.

Wesley ignored him. "I believe that a few drops would open the portal enough for a few of us to get through."

"How would you get back then? Dawn is not going with you!"

Spike's fierce glare stopped Dawn from protesting.

"Of course not, Spike." Angel glared at Spike. "Besides we wouldn't put her in danger, we can't afford to let Sauron get his hands on her. It's bad enough that Willow is there."

This brought a surprised look from everyone especially Xander. Not that Angel was protecting Dawn but that he had mentioned Willow and not Buffy.

Xander nodded, "We can use Buffy's blood. Her blood closed the portal so I bet it would open it."

"So who's going?"

"You mean besides me?" Xander asked.

Giles looked around at the faces. "I'll stay here since the other Slayer will be going to Cleveland. Dawn is definitely staying here."

"I'm staying with Dawn." Spike said mutinously.

Angel just rolled his eyes. "Fine. Xander, Wesley and myself will go."

Spike bristled but he wasn't going to leave Dawn.

"That's fine, Dead Boy but how are you going to survive if it's like twenty four hours of sunlight?"

Angel pulled on a long glove and held out his arm.

Giles' eyes got wide and he asked with a voice filled with awe, "Is that what I think it is?"

"Yes. It's why we were late. I had to stop and get this from a friend. It's a Reincarnation Gauntlet."

Giles looked at Wesley, "Are you sure about this?"

"It'll only last as long as we are in Edoras. The spell that will activate it will be tied to the portal home."

"What exactly is this Reincarnation Gauntlet?"

"Just as the name says. It brings something dead to life again."

"So Angel will be human?" Dawn asked.

Angel smiled at her, "Not permanently. Just while in we're in Edoras."

"Do you have to keep it on all the time? What happens if something happens to it?"

"Nothing. Once the spell starts it's complete. The Gauntlet just acts as a conduit for the spell."

~~~~

Buffy looked at her surroundings. Well it must not have been a hell dimension that she fell into. There were trees nearby, grassy meadows and she heard water in the distance. It was too pretty to be a demon dimension.

A man on horseback approached. He was wearing a cloak that covered his face so Buffy had no idea if he was human or not. Buffy searched around for a weapon if needed. Not seeing anything but a branch she broke it in half and held it like a stake.

The man watched as the petite blonde picked up the branch and held it like a weapon. This was someone that noticed their surroundings and used it. He kneed his horse closer and threw back his hood.

"Are you all right, my lady?"

Buffy looked behind her but didn't see anyone. She quirked her eyebrows at him, "Me? I'm fine."

"I was a distance away when I saw you fall."

Buffy felt a shudder and looked around to see what caused it. Aragorn looked up and saw a Dark Rider approaching. He kneed his horse closer and grabbed Buffy's forearm and swung her up behind him.

"Come, we must hurry."

Aragorn's horse galloped toward the wood and under the shadows of the trees.

Buffy looked up and saw a dragon with a rider fly overhead. On the back she noticed a red head. She hadn't been hallucinating when she fell through the portal. Willow had come through as well.

"WILLOW!"

Aragorn clamped a hand over her mouth and glared.

Buffy glared right back and forcefully took his hand away.

"I apologize, but you mustn't let the Dark Rider hear or see us."

"He's got my friend on the back." Buffy pointed to the slight passenger hanging on to the Dark Rider.

Aragorn looked up and saw Willow sitting on the back of the dragon. He felt pity for her. Only the strongest survive their captivity with Sauron. He turned sad eyes to Buffy.

"I am sorry."

Buffy glared, "Don't say that like it's over. I'm going after her. Where would that thing go?"

"Mordor. He is a servant for the Dark Lord, Sauron and he'll take her to Mordor."


	4. Part 4

Part 4

Willow sat behind the dark figure in a haze. Everything that had happened since she took the hand of the Rider had a dreamlike quality. She didn't really feel in control of anything. It was happening to her but not.

She thought she saw Buffy as the dragon that she was on flew into the hole of swirling lights but it was such a brief glimpse that she couldn't be sure. She did remember hearing Xander yell NO as she and the Dark Rider flew away.

The dragon was flying over a beautiful grassy plain with trees in the distance. If this was a demon dimension it was a pretty one. Through a hazy fog she thought she heard someone yell her name but the wind was blowing in her ear and she couldn't quite make it out.

Willow felt the Rider tense as the dragon made a low sweep over the forest but then they began to rise again after a few minutes. The dark tower in the distance was growing ever closer. Willow could feel the presence of strong magick. It was like what she felt in the battle with Glory and knew the Rider was taking her to see the VOICE, the one that used the flaming red eye.

~~~~

Giles and Wesley got the ingredients from the back room in the Magic Box that would be needed for the spell to activate the Reincarnation Gauntlet. Dawn was busy trying to calm Spike down as she made a shallow cut on her arm to get blood.

"I'm doing this, Spike. I would like to do this with your help but I'm doing this." Her tortured eyes met Spike's blue ones. "I can't stand it if Buffy and Willow are suffering because of me. You guys won't let me go through the portal to help and I understand that but you have to understand that I NEED to do this." 

Spike sighed, "Fine. But the first sign I see of danger you're gettin' out of here. I mean it, Dawn."

Dawn gave a little half smile, "You sounded like Buffy just then."

Spike smiled, "Bite your tongue, bit."

Wesley took the Gauntlet from Angel and sprinkled the ingredients for the spell over it. Giles opened the book to the proper page and began to recite the spell. The Gauntlet began to glow with a blue aura around it.

Giles picked it up and handed it back to Angel, "This won't work until you pass through the portal. Once through the portal you will be human again, Angel. It's important that you remember that. No vampire healing, no coming back from the dead. If you're injured there it will be like when you were Liam in Ireland."

"I understand, Giles and thanks. I will remember."

Dawn brought two small dishes that held her blood and handed them over to Giles. "Are we going to do this here or back at the construction site?"

"I think we'll go to the construction site. Glory went there for a reason, must have held the ritual there for a reason. It may be another mystical convergence of energy."

Xander gently caressed Anya's face before leaning in to give her a brief kiss. "I'll be back before you even miss me."

"You'd better, Xander. If you get killed over there I'll hunt you down and follow you into the after life and hound you for an eternity."

Spike shuddered. Just the thought of an eternity with Anya made the demon in him shake and not much could scare his demon.

Xander smiled his goofy grin at her, "I'll look forward to it." He turned to Wesley and Angel. He really hated the fact that Angel was going along but he would do anything and bear anything to get his Wills back. "Ready?"

Angel and Wesley nodded and followed Xander out the door with the others following behind them.

Xander yelled to Angel over his shoulder, "Don't forget. This is like at graduation. I'm the leader."

Wesley sighed and rolled his eyes. This was going to be a LONG journey.

They all gathered somberly around the scaffolding and were each assaulted with memories. Anya squeezed Xander's hand and Spike pulled Dawn into an embrace.

Giles gave a small bowl to Xander. "Okay, just drop this from up there and the portal should open. I'll be behind you at the top. Once you've all jumped I'll close it with this blood."

Xander gave Anya one last kiss before beginning to climb the stairs. Angel gave Dawn a brief hug and whispered that he'd bring Buffy and Willow back. Dawn turned into Spike's chest and began to softly cry.

Giles followed Wesley up the stairs and out onto the platform.

Xander closed his eyes and gave a silent prayer to whoever was listening that this would work. Angel slipped on the Gauntlet and hoped it really worked and that he wasn't going to be a big pile of dust when they landed on the other side.

Xander tipped the bowl slightly and the few drops began to fall into the open space at the end of the platform.

The few drops of Dawn's blood drip over the edge of the bowl. In midair they meet something and a small circle of light appears. The portal quickly grows larger as electricity crackles around the outside. Lightening streaks out of the hole and hits a nearby building.

"Hurry! Before something escapes the portal and comes here."

Xander looks over his shoulder at Giles and gives a small half smile. He yells back so he can be heard over the rising wind, "I'll bring them back, G-man." 

Xander smiles as the last thing he hears before entering the portal is Giles yelling, "Don't call me, G-man."

Angel looks down at Spike and Dawn. Hoping this isn't the last time he sees his irritating grand-childe he dives off the end of the platform and into the portal.

Giles comes up behind Wesley and squeezes his shoulder. He yells to be heard over the wind, "You've changed much since the last I saw you, Wesley. Besides Xander and Angel you are the only other person I would trust to bring back Buffy and Willow."

Wesley gave a small half smile and nodded in acknowledgment to the high praise the legendary watcher of the oldest living Slayer gave him. "I'll try to do you proud, Mr. Giles."

"Call me Rupert."

Wesley said a silent prayer and did a swan dive off the end of the platform. 

Giles watched as they fell through the portal and then he stood at the end and tipped the bowl that held the blood of the Key. As the drops entered the portal it began to slowly shrink and the wind began to die down.

Giles slowly made his way down the stairs to the others that waited. He saw both Anya and Dawn laying their heads on Spike's shoulder and the vampire awkwardly trying to give them comfort.

Giles smiled at the picture. He wished he had a camera to capture the moment. It was a perfect tableau to the oddness that had become his life since coming to Sunnydale.

A vampire, an ex-demon and the mystical energy that was now a teenage girl would be his family until a Slayer, a vampire, a watcher, a young man and a witch returned from another dimension and joined them.


	5. Part 5

Part 5

Buffy spent the night at the stone fortress that was Aragorn's home. He had taken her there as a compromise. She had wanted to set out immediately to find Willow and this Mordor place but Aragorn talked her into coming back with him and getting supplies, weapons and to talk to his friends.

She found out that his friends have been battling Sauron for years. They defeated him once but that was years ago and since he banished Glorificus he's been getting stronger. Buffy had an idea about why Sauron wanted Willow. Giles had been helping her with her magick since she restored Angel's soul and she had become very proficient in it. Giles had mentioned that she might surpass him in talent for it soon. Willow had tapped in to the darkness to help with Glory and had confided in Buffy that she liked the power, not the darkness part but the powerful feeling that it gave her. It made her feel like she was someone. And for Willow who had been emotionally abandoned from her parents and picked on all through school it was a heady feeling to be powerful. Buffy knew what that was like. 

Her time with Faith during Senior Year had brought back those feelings of not so much superiority but that she could do what others couldn't. If Faith hadn't gone rogue who knew where Buffy's life would have lead. 

A bright flash brought Buffy out of her thoughts. She looked up in the sky and saw with horror that a portal like she jumped into was opening. God, did that mean someone else found Dawn and bled her? She was going to kick some serious ass if that happened.

Buffy grabbed a sword and ran down the steps. 

Legolas and Gimli noticed the newcomer grab her sword and run hurriedly to where the sky was opening. Never to turn down a fight or an adventure the two grabbed their weapons and made to follow her.

Buffy stopped in the middle of a grassy area and looked up. She dodged to the left just as a lightening bolt erupted from the portal. There was a male yell and then Buffy saw a dark haired form fall through and land with a loud thump.

Buffy raised her sword and went into battle stance while watching the form cautiously. Legolas had his bow notched with an arrow and pointed to the fallen form's back. Gimli hefted his axe and he came to stand next to Legolas.

Two more forms fell as the first one began to stir and turn over.

"Xander?"

Buffy dropped her sword and ran to Xander's side. "Xander!"

Legolas and Gimli both lowered their weapons when it appeared that the new comers weren't enemies.

Xander looked up into Buffy's face and raised a shaking hand to caress her cheek. "Hey, Buff."

"Xander, how did you get here? Dawn? She's okay, right?"

Xander smiled, "She's fine, Buffy. She's scared and sad and really missing you and Willow but she's physically fine." Xander stood and looked around. "Where's Willow?"

Before Buffy could answer him Angel and Wesley began to stir and she turned to look at them.

"Angel? ANGEL!"

Buffy went running over to Angel and then stopped suddenly. She looked up at the blazing sun and then back to Angel who was wearing a big, sloppy grin and holding a gauntlet in his hand.

Angel looked from Buffy to Wesley and said, "It worked, Wes." Turning back to Buffy he ran to embrace her. 

Buffy laughed and didn't really care how Angel was there and not a pile of dust. 

Legolas and Gimli just stood off to the side watching the happy reunion. Wesley saw the two men and went over to introduce himself. 

Xander kept looking around for Willow and getting more and more anxious when he couldn't find her. A dark haired man was approaching and he went to meet him.

"Is Willow here?"

Aragorn looked at Buffy and then back at this young man. He didn't really want to be the one that broke the news that Sauron had his friend.

Buffy took Angel's hand, "How is this possible?"

Wesley overheard Buffy's question and with Legolas, whom he learned was an Elf, and Gimli, whom he also learned was a Dwarf, walked to the reunited lovers.

"Dawn offered a small amount of her blood to open the portal so that we could follow you and return with you and Willow."

"How are you not dust? Not that I'm complaining, but how?"

Angel held the gauntlet. "This allows me to be human while I'm here. No superior strength or healing though."

Buffy's smile widened, "So 100% human?"

"Temporarily."

Xander couldn't stand it any longer. He knew something was up with the way that Aragorn guy kept avoiding his questions and his eyes. "WHERE'S WILLOW?!"

Everyone turned to Xander who just returned their looks.

"Sorry I yelled but where is she?"

Buffy let go of Angel and walked up to give Xander a hug. "She's not here, Xan. Sauron has her."

Xander hung his head in grief. This was one of the worst-case scenarios that could have happened, the worst being that Willow was dead.

Xander straightened and a look of steely determination crossed his face. "So what are we waiting for? Let's go to this Sauron guy and get Willow back."

Aragorn was impressed with young man. He traveled through a portal to get to both Willow and Buffy. Aragorn handed him a knife.   
  
"How are you with weapons?"

Xander concentrated and let 'soldier guy' come out to play. He turned and flicked his wrist letting the knife slice through the air. They watched as the knife hit the middle of a knothole on a nearby tree. Xander looked back at Aragorn, "I can also use a crossbow, sword and gun. But looking around I'm thinking you don't have guns."

With training this one could be a fine warrior, Aragorn thought. He turned to the others, "And you? How are you with weapons? Sauron and his followers will be difficult to defeat."

Angel took the sword from Buffy and swung it around his body gauging his strength. It had been over two hundred years since he held a weapon with normal human strength. It wasn't as easy as it used to be but he could still do some damage.

Aragorn, Gimli and Legolas watched with approval as Angel went through some warrior moves with the sword. He would be an asset in battle.

They all turned to look at Wesley. Angel quirked his lips and handed Wesley a sword while he took Buffy's. He was looking forward to the look on Buffy and Xander's face when they saw how much Wesley had changed since his time in Sunnydale.

Angel attacked and Wesley countered. It was their routine that they practiced with as much as they could. Gunn was more comfortable with an axe so Angel and Wesley would do their workouts with a sword.

Buffy and Xander just stared open mouthed at the fluid moves that Wes was doing. They could tell Angel wasn't holding back and even though he didn't have his vampire strength he did have great skill with a sword and Wesley was matching him move for move.

"Wow, Wes. You've been working out."
    
    Wesley grinned over at Buffy. Aragorn nodded at those standing around. "We'll gather supplies and leave at first light."
    
    "Is it far to Mordor?"
    
    "Not in distance but there will be obstacles along the way. Especially when Sauron discovers we are coming."

Gimli grinned and looked over at Legolas. At last another grand adventure. He was getting bored of late.


	6. Part 6

Part 6

Willow looked around at her surroundings. She was in a large sparsely furnished room. The windows were small and little in number. A body couldn't fit through them but they did allow light to enter. Despite all this Willow had been well treated though she had yet to meet her host physically. He had welcomed her telepathically when she first arrived but she hadn't heard or seen him since.

The door squeaked as it opened and a small man with greasy black hair appeared. "I am to take you to my lord."

Willow followed him through long dark corridors and up four flights of stairs until they finally came to a large open room.

Sitting in a chair on a raised dais was a man. At least Willow thought it was a man. His face was covered in a black iron-like mask. It was long and narrow.

The figure indicated that she should come closer and she walked tentatively forward.

Sauron was impressed with this woman's magick, he felt it stronger here. When he had looked in on Glory and saw this young one teleport her out and then again on the day Glory was defeated she had used powerful magick to get her friend's memories back he knew he had to have her. The mind control worked best when the subject came willingly but he wasn't going to pass up the opportunity if she had refused to come.

Sauron slowly stood and walked to meet Willow. He brought his hands up to rest lightly on the sides of her head.

Willow watched in confusion as the figure approached and gently laid his hands on the side of her head. All thought ceased as a pain she never felt before entered her body. It felt like her head would explode and after a minute she wished it would. The room began to spin and grow fuzzy. Willow could finally stand the pain no longer and fainted into oblivion.

"Is she dead?"

Sauron turned sharply on the little man and with a wave of his hand sent him flying against the wall. "You question me? She is merely asleep and when she wakes I will be in control."

Grima Wormtongue cowered at the feet of his lord and asked himself for the millionth time why he ever left Saruman to come in service to the Dark Lord. He scuttled closer to the girl lying on the ground. Her hair was beginning to turn dark which made her skin seem paler. He could see Sauron starting to take over.

Dark Willow's eyelids began to blink and she slowly opened her eyes. A smirk appeared as she saw Grima staring at her. "Do you like me in the form of a woman, Grima? Is that why you stare?"

Willow watched in horror as her body rose and she levitated the man in front of her off the ground. No matter what she did she couldn't seem to control her actions. She felt the other powerful entity in her body but instead of being completely taken over by it she retained knowledge of what the possessor was doing. She was trapped in a cell in her body. Was this what Angel/Angelus went through? 

Dark Willow smiled evilly as she floated Grima toward the edge of the room and near the balcony. Sauron smiled behind his mask as he watched his other self frighten Grima. He felt powerful dark magick coursing through the shell of Willow and he was just beginning to tap into it.

Grima whimpered as his body floated ever closer to the edge of the balcony. Surely his lord Sauron wouldn't kill him. With a flick of her wrist Dark Willow let Grima drop . . .off the side of the balcony. She smiled as she listened to Grima's frightened screams all the way to the bottom and they were suddenly cut off as his body hit the ground.

Dark Willow turned to Sauron. "Our time is now. We can conquer Middle Earth. Gandalf and the others are no match for us this time."

Willow let a tear escape her eye as she watched her other self kill in cold blood. Was this how Angel knew what he did as Angelus? This was torture to watch yourself and not be able to stop it. Should she remain conscious and watch the atrocities she knew she would be committing or should she escape into oblivion? She chose oblivion for the time being.

Dark Willow heaved a sigh of relief, "She's gone at last. Her thoughts were becoming annoying. Where do we begin our attacks?"

Sauron smiled, "I think Isengard. We should teach that old wizard a lesson for helping Glorificus. Saruman chose the wrong leader to follow and when the others see how strong our magick combined is they will be easier to defeat."

Dark Willow smiled in anticipation.

~~~~

Legolas found himself walking through a fog-enshrouded forest. As he came upon a meadow the fog began to lift and he saw a young red haired woman sitting by a stream.

He wrinkled his brow in confusion as to why he would be dreaming about this woman but continued closer. She stopped contemplating the flowers and turned her head to look at him when she heard him approach.

Willow smiled, "Hello."

Legolas smiled in return, "Hello, my lady. Why are you sitting all alone among the flowers?"

"It's my happy place."

Legolas cocked an eyebrow, "A happy place?"

Willow nodded, "Yep. Whenever I'm frightened I visualize a happy place and I go there until the danger passes."

Legolas sat down next to her, "Why am I here?"

Willow shrugged, "Dunno. First time anyone ever joined me except maybe Xander. I normally think of Xander with me in my happy place."

Legolas thought about what she just said. There couldn't possible be more than one Xander. The young dark haired stranger was the first one he ever met and now this young woman was talking about a Xander.

He quietly asked her, "Would your name be Willow?"

Willow smiled over at him, "Of course it would. You should know who I am since I conjured you to my happy place. What's your name? You'd think I'd know since I made you up but I don't."

"My name is Legolas. I am of the Mirkwood Elves. Why did you come to your happy place? Are you frightened?"

Willow watched him a long time before answering, "For a figment of my imagination you sure ask a lot of questions." She sighed before muttering, "I guess my subconscious wants to figure everything out."

Willow turned fully to face Legolas, "I'm in my happy place because the other me is doing horrible things." Willow leaned in closer and bit her lip, "I just killed a man."

Legolas tried to keep the shock from his face, "The other you?"

"Yeah. My host. The dark guy in the iron mask, he placed his hands on my head and there was so much pain and when I woke up I wasn't me anymore."

Legolas closed his eyes in pain for the young woman sitting next to him. Sauron had performed a mind control on her. When he opened his eyes he saw green eyes staring into his. He smiled sadly at her, "I'm sorry but know this, Willow. I promise you that I will come for you. Your friends have come to this land and we are to begin our journey to find you."

Willow reached a hand up to cup his cheek and smiled. "At least if I didn't conjure up Xander I conjured up someone just as nice."

Legolas put his hand over hers, "I am real, Willow. You didn't conjure me. I don't know how I came to your happy place but believe that I will come for you."

Willow watched as Legolas faded away. Turning back to the stream she watched as a deer came out of the trees and came to the stream to drink.

~~~~

Legolas sat up suddenly in bed and looked around. Jumping up he began yelling for Gimli and Aragorn. Gimli and Aragorn came running when they heard their friend yelling. Buffy, Xander, Angel and Wesley came bounding out of their rooms when they heard the Elf calling frantically for his friends.

"Legolas, what is it that troubles you?"

He took a deep breath and turned to Xander, "Does Willow have a happy place that she goes to in times of trouble?"

Xnader blinked a few times before answering. "I am to the only one that knows about that. It started when she was a little girl and her parents left her at home alone and she would get scared. She created a safe place for herself until they returned. Why do you want to know?"

Legolas smiled grimly, "I don't know how or why but I was just with her in her happy place. I was sleeping and came upon a red haired woman in my dream." Legolas went on to explain what he dreamt about to everyone.

Buffy reached for both Angel and Xander's hands as she listened to Legolas. Tears began to form in her eyes, "That has got to be torture for Willow. Life is sacred to her. She would never intentionally hurt anyone unless it was in self defense."

Angel tightened his hold on Buffy's hand and felt his heart break. He knew what it was like to helplessly watch yourself kill and torture others. He was more determined than ever to get Willow back.

A silent tear slipped out of Xander's eye at the thought of what his best friend was going through. He let go of Buffy's hand after a comforting squeeze and said, "Well the sooner we get started the soon I can kill Sauron."


	7. Part 7

Part 7

With Legolas' words of encouragement that her friends were here and fighting to get to her, Willow began to leave her safe place and fight with the dark entity that had possessed her. While Dark Willow is unconscious she uses her iron will that helped her survive the Hellmouth and tries to surface.

Sauron feels the entity that is Willow fight for control in the shell. He feels the power, though it isn't enough to succeed, he is impressed that her will is still strong. He thought he had destroyed her when he used her shell to kill Wormtongue.

Sauron infuses more of the dark magick into Dark Willow binding the Willow entity. Dark Willow's eyes pop open as the battle rages within. With the binding of Willow, Sauron cut the ties to Dark Willow. She was a part of him but not. She was now her own entity though they are still connected magickally. 

She feels Sauron's magick pushing her back and the cut in ties. She relents, now that she knows he is separate but can still feel her fighting.  She will have to be subtler in her struggles. But, while her friends are battling on the outside she will continue to battle on the inside. And maybe, just maybe, she'll be able to draw Legolas back into her safe place.  She had tried with Xander after Legolas left and wasn't able to do it.  That's when she thought her fictional Legolas had been telling the truth and he was real. She had always been able to bring Xander in.

~~~~

After Legolas' revelation that he had visited Willow in her safe place Xander had done a lot of thinking. He centered himself and brought 'soldier guy' to the surface. He was always a part of Xander he just never needed to use his skills or his intense concentration. But after what happened to Willow and Buffy and what is happening to Willow in this dimension he had declared war on Sauron and 'soldier guy' was gonna help him do it. That meant he would do whatever needed doing to get the job finished.

For the first time ever Xander was thankful that Ethan had performed that spell. The soldier Xander had been Special Ops and that training came back to him like he had completed the course himself. Aragorn had been correct. Meditation helped him center and bring up all his buried memories. 

Xander swung his sword in a wide arc and was surprised to hear metal clicking on metal. Turning his head he saw Aragorn had blocked his move.

"You use a sword as if it were an extension of your arm."

"That's how I was trained."

"I am not criticizing. It is how a seasoned warrior would use it, yet your are still young."

Xander smiled and lowered his sword. "There was a time when I had a soldier's memories and they've stayed with me long after the soldier left. I draw on that experience when it is needed."

"You are right to do that. I fear you will be sorely tested. I fear we all will. If what you and the others have said is correct then Sauron controlling your friend will be very hard to defeat even with our skill and Gandalf's magick."

Xander nodded. "Our friend Giles had just begun to work with Willow in controlling her magick. He said that she had no idea of her potential to be one of the strongest wiccas in the Western Hemisphere."

Aragorn paled at that. He hadn't realized that Willow was as strong as that. This was going to be a very hard battle. Maybe they could enlist the help of Galadriel when the time was right.

Aragorn looked up and saw that the others were ready to leave. He signaled to an aide for the horses to be brought around. "We will need to move quickly so I've asked for horses to be brought around. Those that don't know how to ride a horse can double up with those that can."

Legolas came to stand next to Aragorn. "Gandalf has sent word that he has felt Sauron's rise again and will be joining us on our journey."

"You can wait, but I'm going to get Wills. You can catch up with me later."

"There is no need, Xander." Gandalf said as he materialized behind the young man.

Xander yelped, turned and had his sword against Gandalf's throat before anyone could stop him.

Gandalf calmly watched Xander, "You have the reflexes of a great warrior and they will be put to good use. Come, we waist time while your Willow fights."

Xander reluctantly lowered his sword and put it away in the sheath on his hip. He grabbed knives, bow and quiver from Legolas and put them on his back

"W-what? What do you mean Willow fights?" Buffy asked as she joined the group.

Gandalf turned kind eyes to Angel, Wesley, Buffy and Xander. "Your Willow has a strong soul. Even now she fights the dark power that has control of her."

He turned to look at Gimli, Legolas and Aragorn. "She fights harder than Theoden had been able to against Saurman. She is powerful but I'm afraid not powerful enough on her own." He turned back to the others and continued, "She will have many set backs as Sauron uses her to commit atrocities. They will be aimed to destroy her will and her battle within."

"Don't worry about Willow's iron will. Once she puts on her resolve face that's it. She will finish whatever needs to be done in whatever manner it needs to be done in."

Angel gave a small quirk to his lips, "Even if it's restoring the soul of the undead while just coming out of a coma."

Buffy smiled, "Or fighting a Hell Goddess to get the memories of a good friend back."

Wesley smiled in memory, "Or going against a man determined to ascend."

Gimli was impressed with their stories of Willow. Anyone that can go against Glorificus alone and win was someone that he would like to meet. "Come on. Willow awaits."

Just then the horses were brought around and they each mounted one with Gandalf in the lead on Shadowfax.

"Make way for the King. Open the gates." The men on the wall yelled down to the keepers.

The large dark gates of Gondor opened to allow the travelers to begin their journey.

~~~~

Sauron waits for Dark Willow to join him. Now that he feels Gandalf nearby his plans for Saruman have been pushed up. He signals for an Orc to bring the Dragons around. What better time for his protégé to show what she is capable of and Gandalf not be able to stop her. . .or him. And as a bonus defeating Saruman could very well be what destroys Willow's determination. For he wasn't fooled when he bound her. Her will was too strong to give up on the silent battle.

Dark Willow smiles as she joins Sauron on the dais. She feels more in control than she had. Though they are still connected and she still feels the Willow entity inside, she is now a separate entity. 

"It seems Gandalf has joined the fellowship. Our plans are the same, they have just moved up. Are you ready to try your new powerful magick, my dear?"

Willow smiled in anticipation at Sauron. "I think it is time for an experiment to see just how powerful our combined energies are. Saruman will be a very good guinea pig."

Sauron smiled and led her to the waiting Dragons. At Sauron's nod the Dark Riders released the animals and Willow and Sauron were flying west toward Isnegard where Saruman was preparing for the Dark Lord's visit.


	8. Part 8

Part 8

Dark Willow laughed as the wind caressed her face and the dragon she was riding took a sharp turn toward Isengard. She was eager to stretch her magickal fingers so to speak. While at Barad-dur she had practiced some skills but she was going against a wizard. True her magick was fused with Sauron's dark magick which gave her a sort of power boost but it would still be a test. If she failed she had no doubt that Sauron would destroy this shell and she would no longer be a separate entity but back in the mists of magickal energy that made up Sauron.

She couldn't let that happen. She liked this shell and she liked being on her own. She smirked as she thought of the saying that came from the land of her shell. 'How are you gonna keep them down on the farm once they've seen Paris?' She didn't want to go back. She had memories of one that was called Ben that had been the other half of Glorificus. Her shell's memories of the one called Giles smothering him. Nope not gonna happen to her.

Sauron smiled as the dragons they were riding on banked and swooped down toward Orthanc. He knew that Saruman was aware of their coming and was even now preparing a battle. He would not be prepared for Dark Willow though. Oh he knew another magickal entity was with Sauron but the magick that Dark Willow wielded was a different kind than in their realm. 

Saruman looked up into the clear sky and watched as the two dragons turned to land on his tower. He was surprised that Sauron would come alone. No Orcs, Trolls or Uruk-hai. That troubled him more than if Sauron had brought an army.

Saruman looked back at his own Orcs that were waiting his command. He knew he was no match for Sauron, he also knew that Sauron hadn't come to talk. Since he had sided with Glorificus he had been waiting for just this day. Maybe he could get back in Sauron's good graces if he defeated the one that was with him. Show him that he is still powerful. For he was sure to be impressed if he could destroy the shell that carried some of Sauron's dark magick. 

Saruman's eyes widen at the site of Sauron's protégé. She was not at all what he was expecting. He was expecting another wizard. Granted not an old wizard like himself or Gandalf but what he wasn't expecting was a slender female. This would be easier than he thought. She was young and would not have the experience even if she did carry some of Sauron's magick. But he would be prepared in case she was like Glorificus and the package belied what was underneath.

"Hail, Sauron of Mordor."

Sauron nodded and led Dark Willow forward. "I have brought a guest who also brings sad news for you, Saruman. This is Willow, she comes from the realm Glorificus was banned to." 

Dark Willow inwardly smiled at Saruman's slight widening of the eyes. With a sad mask on her face Willow sadly shook her head, "I'm sorry to say that Glory is no more. Yep, that's right. Ding, Dong the bitch's is dead."

"Y-you killed her." Saruman was beginning to have doubts. If this one were powerful enough to kill Glorificus then her added strength by Sauron would be enormous.

"Well, not me exactly. But I helped. I weakened her before another killed her in her human form."

Saruman began to relax. He had known the Ben persona would be Glory's weakness. That was why she was cursed with it before she was banned.

"Well let's see how you do against a full wizard." Saruman raised his staff and with a swing of his hand Dark Willow flew back against the room's wall.

Smiling Willow rose and an unnatural wind blew around her. She held out her hand and a ball of energy appeared and floated just above her palm. "Batter up!" She flung the ball at Saruman who hastily erected a shield.

The shield held but some of the energy got through and knocked him back a few steps.

Saruman raised his hand and an Orc took that as a signal and threw his axe at Dark Willow.

Saruman hadn't meant for the Orc to attack but watched to see how she would handle it. A wide smile crept across her face when the axe embedded in her back and she fell face forward.

Saruman turned to Sauron, "It must be different in her realm if she fell that quickly."

Sauron just watched with his arms crossed and didn't answer. Saruman was nervous at the no response. Had he not earned respect? Was Sauron here to kill him no matter what?

He heard a gasp behind him and turned back to where the Dark Lord's protégé should have been laying.

Dark Willow's magick pushes her to her feet and she just stares at Saruman. Reaching behind her she grabs the axe, "Axe just not gonna do it." 

She turns and throws it back at the Orc catching him in the chest. "Now no more interference from you. Didn't your mother ever tell you to play nice with others?"

Saruman watches in horror as the entity stands and removes the axe that should have killed her. Was she an immortal? Did her magick and Sauron's keep her from dying?

He raises his staff again and sends a magickal blast her way. 

Willow looks on in surprise as a shimmering field surrounds her. She touches it and it expands but it doesn't break.

Saruman mumbles an incantation and a white light glows and in an instant Willow has disappeared.

Huh? Willow looks around and sees that she has been teleported out of the tower room. She is standing on a tall tower that hovers many feet above where she was. Willow shakes her head in disgust. If Saruman were smart he would have teleported her into the air like she did Glory or at the very least kept the binding energy around her. Oh well. His mistake was her good fortune.

She sets her palms down by her side and facing the ground. With a thought she rises in the air and travels the air currents toward the room where Sauron awaited her.

The tower window wasn't big enough to fly through so she hovered just outside and with a flick of her wrists bricks began to fall to the ground.

Saruman watched as the window at the top of the tower began to get wider. When it was wide enough for Willow to slip through he watched as the slight form drifted down.

Sauron smiled behind his mask at his protégé. He didn't know that she could harness the air currents and fly. This was an unexpected bonus. One that he hoped would not be the last. He was looking forward to seeing what else their combined magick could do.

Before Saruman could do another binding spell or teleportation Dark Willow yells, "Irretite".

Saruman finds himself entangled in the ivy that is growing on the tower walls. The more he struggles the tighter the ivy becomes.

Sauron finally moves and stands next to Dark Willow. His gloved hand reaches up and softly caresses her hair. She closes her eyes in pleasure and tilts her head into his touch.

Saruman watches in horror as he sees that Sauron has chosen. He had seriously underestimated the combined magick of this one and Sauron. He accepts his fate as Sauron turns to look at him and waves his arm. A large magickal blast floats his way and he closes his eyes in resignation.

Gandalf screams in pain and lowers his head to Shadowfax's mane. Breathing deeply he tries to regain his composure. He felt Saruman's magick leave this plane and it was like a rip in his soul.

"GANDALF!" Aragorn yells and knees his horse close to his friend.

Gandalf raises his head but there are tears in his eyes. "He is defeated."

"Who?"

"Saruman. Sauron and the Dark entity have destroyed Saruman."

Buffy, Xander and Angel moan in pain. God what that must have done to Willow?

Xander softly asks, "Did Willow know what was happening?" Fearing the answer but wanting to know so he could help his friend when it was over.

Gandalf turned sad eyes to them and whispers, "Yes even though she is bound she still sees." Gandalf continues hoping to soften the blow, "But it is as a dream to her and she still fights."

Legolas closes his eyes briefly. She must truly be brave to have survived all that has happened to her yet still fight.


	9. Part 9

Part 9 

Xander looks up as he sees Wesley and Aragorn approaching him. Without breaking stride Xander brings his sword down in an arc and waits for them.

Aragorn grows concerned for his young friend. Every available moment Xander is practicing with his sword and knives. Legolas has even taken to showing him the bow and arrow. He refuses to rest unless at night when the light is no longer available to them.

"If you won't rest at least spar with the both of us." Aragorn places a hand on Xander's shoulder.

Xander smiles at his new friends. Who would have thought he would bond with Wesley? They both had changed so much since Xander was in high school. "I know you guys are concerned about me. But I'm fine, really. You and Wesley use your weapons all the time. The knowledge of how to use them is in my head but I haven't actually used them for sometime. Not much call for swords against vamps." He turns pleading eyes to Wes and Aragorn, "I have to be the best I can be for Wills. I can be there for her as a friend when this is over but I need to be there for her now as a warrior. Do you understand?"

Aragorn and Wesley pick up their swords. If their friend is that determined they will be there for him. "Let's spar."

Buffy and Angel watch as Xander, Wesley and Aragorn spar a little away from where their camp is set up. Aragorn is correcting his stance and giving tips while he spars with Wesley.

"He's matured since the last time I saw him." Angel notices.

Buffy looks at Angel sadly, "I think we all have. The fight with Glory took a lot out of us but I think Xander hasn't really dealt with it all yet. I think he has put his emotions on hold until we get Willow back. I'm afraid he's gonna blow before this is over."

Before Angel can respond Legolas melts out of the shadows, "Orcs approach."

"I take it that's a bad thing." Buffy says as she picks up a weapon. 

Arargorn stops Xander and Wesley's sparring as Legolas motions to him. Gimli and Gandalf join Legolas and the others.

"Orcs."

"This is your first test. They are fierce fighters." Aragorn turns to Legolas, "How many?"

"A small band, about twenty."

Gimli looks up at the moon, "'Tis a full moon, there will be plenty of light to see."

Legolas notches his bow and suddenly turns, firing into the shadows surrounding them. A yelp of pain can be heard and he smiles while he notches another arrow.

Aragorn turns at the sound of a twig snapping and raises his sword to battle the Orcs.

Buffy ducks as an Orc swings his sword at her. As she turns she sweeps her leg and knocks the Orc down before lowering her sword into him.

Wesley takes a quick look at Xander to make sure he is holding his own and sees him behead an Orc. Satisfied Wesley turns back to his own creature.

Gimli laughs as he swings his axe again. "That's three."

There is an eerie silence when the battle finally finishes and the bodies of the Orcs litter the ground. 

"Do you think Sauron is behind this?" Angel asks as he holds his arm that was nicked in the battle. 

Gandalf answers, "I feel him growing stronger and I know he is aware we are traveling but as to this attack I do not know."

~~~~

Willow walked by a stream and lazily dipped her toe in. She came to her safe place shortly after her other self helped Sauron kill the wizard in the tower. She knew that if she was to continue fighting, and she would continue fighting, she needed time in her safe place. Time away from Sauron using her to destroy. She knew that Sauron counted on the added bonus of destroying her will while using her other self to do his bidding. But her other self was becoming aware. Becoming another sentient being like Ben was with Glory. They may have shared the same body but they were two separate beings.

A sound behind her caused her to whip her head around and go into battle stance. Never before had something threatened her while here but this was new territory. She'd never had anyone come into her place like Legolas had.

Willow relaxed when she saw it was Legolas that had made the noise.

"Back again? I didn't summon you did I?" Willow tried to concentrate. She didn't think she brought him there.

Legolas smiled, "No, I don't think either one of us controls when I come to your safe place."

He sat down next to her and looked into her eyes, "I am sorry about Saruman. Gandalf told us that though you fought bravely, Sauron defeated Saruman."

A tear escapes Willow's eye, "He felt me fighting for control and so I retreated to fight another day. But when I did I allowed the other me to have control. I felt like I was there but everything was hazy." Willow looked down at the blade of grass that she was shredding, "I came here before the battle was over. I knew that if I were to continue fighting I needed to cocoon myself away." Willow paused before she continued, "Do you think I'm a coward? Buffy would never retreat or hide."

Legolas lifted Willow's chin so she was looking into his eyes, "Never. Even Gandalf says that you fight harder than King Theoden when Saruman possessed his body."

"Who is Gandalf?"

"A very strong white wizard who helped defeat Sauron the first time. He also drew Saruman out of the Theoden when he was possessed, so he would know how strong Theoden fought."

They sat in companionable silence for a while before Willow softly whispered, "Thanks."

Legolas smiled but didn't look at her, "You're welcome." 

As they quietly sat she told him that the Orc attack had been planned by Sauron and that she feared it would be one of many.

He told her of her friends that came to this realm, how they were traveling and fighting together. Willow giggled at the thought that Xander and Wesley were bonding.

Legolas couldn't stop the smile that spread across his lips at the sound of Willow's giggle. He vowed that he would hear her laugh in person before this adventure was over.

Willow leaned in and brushed a quick kiss on Legolas' cheek. "I don't know how you come to my safe place but I'm glad that you do. Just being able to talk to you . . .knowing that you, Xander, Buffy and the others are also fighting makes me feel a little less alone."


	10. Part 10

Part 10

Sauron watched as Dark Willow paced. She was like a caged tiger, danger in motion. Standing before her and trembling were the few Orcs that had managed to barely escape the battle with their lives.  They had hurried back to Sauron to report the defeat.

Seeing Sauron's protégé pacing and staring at them, they came to the conclusion that they may have seriously miscalculated that decision.  They watched in horror as she waved her arm at one of their own and he slowly rose in the air. He didn't move or twitch. The others weren't sure if it was from fright or that he was bespelled.

"So you were defeated. Not only were you defeated but you were defeated and ran."

"We thought to bring you the news." An Orc spoke up.

Dark Willow sent the Orc flying into the wall. "First, wasn't talking to you. Second, you don't think Sauron and I would know what is happening in the battle?"

The one remaining Orc that hadn't been bespelled or knocked unconscious wisely decided not to answer her question.

Willow turned her attention back to the frozen Orc.

"I think an appropriate punishment for a rat is to be a rat." Willow invoked Hecate and turned the Orc into a rat.

Sauron smiled behind his mask. The Orc would make a tasty snack for one of his Wargs. He motioned for one of his servants to pick up the former Orc. "Take it to the holding pen."

The Orc/rat began squealing in earnest.

Willow then turned her attention to the two remaining, "Bored, now." She flicked her arm and the two remaining Orcs disappeared. A small smile quirked her lips when she heard a frightened yell outside the window.

Sauron yelled, "Summon the Wolf Riders."

Sauron could feel Gandalf's approach. They were probably a week away. He thought to put as many obstacles in his way as possible. He wanted to make it as hard as possible for the others to rescue "their Willow".

He knew Willow was still fighting the other but he was no longer concerned with demoralizing her. His protégé now was an entity on her own and he wouldn't have to worry about Willow's feeble attempts to wrestle control back. He still had a bond with Dark Willow and but she was her own person.

~~~~

Angel nudged his horse closer to Buffy's. Buffy smiled at him over her shoulder, "So, how are you doing? Arm healed?"

Angel winced as he moved his injured arm. "I've forgotten how long it takes for a wound to heal, but I'll live." He got a sloppy grin on his face, "It's been along time since I've been able to use that phrase."

Buffy smiled and then turned serious, "Will you be alright when this is over? Going back to having your demon?"

"I still have my demon, it's always with me even now. I just have a heartbeat, no demonic visage but I still have Angelus needling me constantly. One of the reasons I want to be here for Willow when we get her back. I'll be one of the few who will REALLY know what she's going through."

"Do you think we'll get Willow back? I mean our Willow."

"I think she'll be forever changed but she'll still be our Willow." His lips quirked, "maybe a broodier version."

Before Buffy could make a smartass comment Legolas came galloping back towards them, "Wolf Riders approach."

Buffy turned to Angel, "I'm guessing this isn't a good thing."

Buffy and Angel kneed their horses to bring them abreast with Aragorn, Gandalf, Gimli, Xander and Wesley. Aragorn was talking animatedly with Legolas.

"So what are Wolf Riders and how do we kill them?"

"Kill them as you would any man."

A dark blur approached over the hill and headed straight towards them. Gimli gave a yell and quickly kneed his pony into a gallop right at the beast. With a feral laugh he swung his axe and quickly decapitated the Rider. 

"That's how it's done." Gimli yelled back at Buffy and the others.

"Alrighty then, let's go!" Xander kneed his horse into a gallop and started to follow Gimli as more Riders came over the small hill.

Buffy swings her sword with agility and grace as she lops the heads off the Orcs as she passes.

Gandalf raises his staff which began to glow. The sky darkened and the wind began to howl.

"Oh just great, now it's gonna rain." Xander mumbled.

Legolas looked quickly over his shoulder at Xander, "Not a natural rain, my friend." 

Before Xander could ask what he meant Legolas turned back and fired double arrows. 

"That's five!" Legolas yells over at Gimli who grimaces and stalks another Rider.

Gandalf's unnatural wind is causing the Orcs to misfire and fall off their Wargs.

Aragorn sees that Wesley is holding his own and looks back over at Angel. Angel swings his sword and stabs the Orc attacking him. Aragorn yells a warning as another one is approaching Angel from behind. Before Angel can spin he feels the arrow entering from behind.

"ANGEL!" Buffy yells and quickly decapitates the Orc she was toying with and runs to Angel's side. With Angel dropping to the ground Legolas now has a clear shot and shoots the Orc.

Gandalf sees Angel has fallen and quickly dispatches the rest of the Orcs with his wind and rain of fire.

Angel grimaces in pain and looks at Buffy, "pull it out."

"I'll do more damage."

"Buffy, you have to pull it out. Break off the point and the feathers and give a yank."

Aragorn laid his hand on her shoulder, "If you cannot, I will pull it free."

"It's not that big of an arrow, I can pull it out."

Aragorn gave a small smile, "It was not your strength I was talking about. I know how hard it is to cause pain, even a little, for the one you love."

Buffy nodded but determined to help Angel she grabbed the front of the arrow that was sticking out of his shoulder. 

Angel grunted when the tip broke off. His fingers grip the ground as Buffy breaks off the back of the arrow.

When she throws it down on the ground Legolas bends down to pick it up.

"This looks like an arrow that the Southrons use."

Buffy looked up and saw the grim looks on their faces, "Okay, I'm guessing that's a bad thing." 

Xander sits down next to the fallen Angel and hands him a leather strap, "Here."

"Thanks." Angel bites down on the leather and nods for Buffy to pull the arrow out.

Angel's eyes roll up into his head and he passes out.

Buffy gently touches his shoulder. "Why did he pass out? He shouldn't have passed out. Even now that he's human he shouldn't have passed out from that."

"You are correct, Buffy." Gandalf says. "It is the poison that has taken over."

"WHAT!?! What poison?"

"The arrow is a Southron arrow and they use poison."

"Oh god, please tell me you can cure him. I-I can't lose him."

Aragorn points over to the nearby forest, "Legolas, look there to see if there is athelas."

Wesley stands, "I'll go with you, I know what it looks like and we can cover more ground."

Legolas nods and they make haste to the forest.

Buffy looks over at Gandalf, "Can't you cure him? You're a wizard. Isn't that something wizards do?"

"I am sorry my dear. This is a type of poison that even I cannot cure."

"Buffy, I'll need boiling water." Aragorn hands Buffy a flask, "There is a stream just over that rise."

"I'll get some twigs for a fire." Xander volunteered.

Buffy still didn't release Angel's hand. Xander gently placed his hand over hers, "He'll be fine, Buffy. The Powers wouldn't be that cruel as to make him human and then kill him in this realm. Let's go get that water and twigs."

Buffy slowly got to her feet and took the flask from Aragorn.


	11. Part 11

Part 11 

Xander and Buffy returned with their flask full of water and the twigs to start a fire. Gandalf lowered his staff and lightly touched the twigs, which ignited.

Aragorn used a large cup to put the water in to boil. Buffy sat down next to the still unconscious Angel and softly stroked his hair.

Xander and Gimli kept an eye out for Orcs, Uruk-hai or other creatures that the Sauron guy might send.

Legolas and Wesley returned from the forest carrying a bunch of leaves.

"Sorry, these were all we could find."

Aragorn took the leaves with a smile, "They will be fine." He crushed the leaves and let them fall into the boiling water. He let them set for a few minutes to allow the hot water to release the oils inside the leaves.

Aragorn carefully removed the leaves and placed them in a mortar and used the pestle to create a paste. When the paste was ready he placed it carefully over Angel's wound. 

"How long before we know if it works?"

"The athelas will begin to work immediately but it will be a couple of hours before we see the effects."

Aragorn pointed to a thin red line that was traveling down from Angel's shoulder to his chest. "That is the poison. It should begin to disappear in about an hour."

Buffy nodded not taking her eyes off of the line and continuing to hold Angel's hand and stroke his hair.

Xander gave Buffy an encouraging smile. He might not like Angel but he knew how he'd feel if that were Anya lying there. He would be there for Buffy like Buffy would have been there for him. Both putting aside their feelings for the other's loved one.

~~~~

Willow watched in dismay as herself and Sauron watched the reflection of what was happening with Angel, Buffy, Xander and the others. She went from happiness that they defeated the Orc creatures to guilt over the poisoning of Angel.

She couldn't live with herself if Angel died. God, all that he had been through and then to finally be human with Buffy if only temporarily and then to be poisoned. The Fates wouldn't be that cruel would they? 

She knew Buffy wouldn't blame her, but she would blame herself. If she hadn't agreed to go with Sauron to save Buffy and Dawn this never would have happened. True she was no longer in control of what her other self did but she was in control when she made the decision to go through the portal.

Willow silently prayed to whoever might be listening that Angel would be all right and she could continue to erode the other entity's control on her body.

Slowly but surely she was making progress. Even in the decisions that Dark Willow makes some of Willow shines through. Turning the Orc into a rat was Willow's idea. Dark Willow was going to skin him alive. Sure Sauron fed him to the Wargs but at least he wasn't skinned alive. Even in the smallest victories Willow took hope.

Sauron turned to Willow, "I haven't used Southron poisoned arrows since the first fellowship tried to overthrow me. It probably won't kill him like it didn't kill Faramir but it will slow them down and it definitely will distract them. What would you like to do next, Willow?"

Willow turned her dark eyes from the reflection to Sauron. "How about the Ringwraiths? Kind of hard to fight specters."

"Brilliant. They will be expecting Orcs or Uruk-hai but I haven't used the Ringwraiths since they failed to get the ring or the Hobbit. With one man down already and the others just watching and waiting they should be easy to defeat."

Willow smiled as she listened to her other self and Sauron discussing what to do next. The Dark Riders had been her idea. She had faith that Buffy and Xander could defeat them. They defeated whatever the Hellmouth spit out at them, they could defeat a bunch of dead kings riding horses.

Sauron motioned for Willow to follow him to the window. With a wave of his hand the Ringwraiths stood at attention waiting for instructions from their lord.

FUCK! Ohcrap,ohcrap,ohcrap. Why didn't she remember that it was a Ringwraith that brought her here on a fucking dragon? God what had she done? They were on dragons not horses. SHIT! She had truly doomed her friends.

~~~~

Buffy watched as the thin red line began to slowly fade. She was able to finally breathe when the angry red line began to get lighter and stop moving.

Angel's eyelids began to flicker and finally open, "Hey."

Buffy gave a trembling smile, "Hey, you. You gave me quite the scare. Don't do that again."

Angel intertwined his fingers with Buffy's. "Gave me quite the scare too. Not sure I like this being alive again. I'm not used to having to pay attention to what might kill me besides a stake and sword at the head."

Gandalf stiffened and turned to look at the sky.

"What is it, Gandalf?" Gimli asked.

"Nazgul approach."

Legolas, Gimli and Aragorn all looked to the sky. Xander, Wesley and Buffy looked at each other and then looked in the direction the others were looking.

"What's a Nazgul?" Buffy asked.

"Do you remember when you first came here and we hid in the wood?"

"Yeah, the dragon rider had Willow."

"Exactly, the dragon rider is a Ringwraith. They are neither living nor dead. They were once kings but have fallen into darkness."

"Okay, vampire like. How do we kill them?"

"No, not vampires and you can't kill them. But you can defeat them. Fire will work but they are on the dragons not on the ground."

Buffy turns to Gandalf, "What about you? Can you send fire into them while on the dragons?"

"Yes but I alone can't defeat them. There are many and we are few."

"You just concentrate on the fire thing and we'll deal with the what we have to."

Buffy turns to Wesley, "Get Angel to safety."

"Buffy, I'm not going to leave you shorthanded. I can get myself to safety."

Buffy just smiled, "Okay. Stand up."

Angel tried but he couldn't quite pull himself up.

"You don't have your vampire healing or strength, Angel. Wesley, get him to safety and then join us."

Xander looked at Legolas curiously who was staring off into space. He seemed to not really be there. What Xander knew of Legolas he wasn't afraid to fight so the thought of the Nazgul wasn't striking terror in his heart. So what was it that was causing him to stare into space?

Legolas blinked a few times and came back to himself. Turning he saw Xander watching him curiously. "I do not know why I have this connection with your Willow but she just called me to her safe place to warn us of the Nazgul approach."

"Did you tell her we already knew?"

"Yes, but she gave me an idea on how to defeat them."

"That's my Wills always thinking. What did she say?"

Legolas turned to Gandalf, "Gwaihir."

Gandalf smiled, "Of course. But how did she know of our dear friend?"

"She got her other self to ask Sauron how the Nazgul were defeated the first time."

"Clever girl. The fight for control is closer than we thought. She is very strong. I'm looking forward to meeting the real her when this is over."

"Who is Gwaihir and will he help?"

"Not a who a what." Gimli said, "Gwaihir is an eagle."

"An eagle defeated the dragons?" Xander scoffed. "Can't wait to see that."

Gimli just smiled and didn't tell Xander that the eagle was about the size of the dragon.

"Can't wait to see it either." Gimli smirked.


	12. Part 12

Part 12

Gimli pointed to the dark mass that was quickly approaching, "Be quick and grab you're weapons, the Nazgul are on the horizon."

Wesley quickly took Angel into the nearby woods and sat him near a rock outcropping. He handed him a sword, "Hopefully we'll hold them off enough that you won't need to use this."

Angel was silently cursing his weakness. Since the PTB had dangled becoming human in front of him he had been dreaming of it. But now that it actually was happening, if only temporary, he wasn't sure it was much of a reward. He hated the fact that he was weak and that he didn't have his vampire healing. Of course he loved to feel the warmth of the sun on his skin and the feeling of his heart beating either calmly or faster with passion or fear. He especially loved being able to be with Buffy without threat of anything. 

He might talk to the powers when he got back about permanently anchoring his soul, blending demon and man. He'd still have the vampire speed, strength and healing. He could live with Angelus yabbering at him in the back of his mind. He'd put up with it for over eighty years he could put up with it for an eternity.

He watched helplessly as the others took their battle stances and Gandalf raised his staff.

"So when is the eagle coming to save the day?" Xander asked Gimli.

Gimli looked in the sky to the east but didn't see Gwaihir's familiar shape. "When he is most needed that is when Gwaihir arrives to help."

"All righty then." Xander looked over at Buffy and raised his eyebrows.

"Look out!" Wesley yelled as he saw a dragon swoop towards Xander, Buffy and Gimli.

Gandalf raised his staff and an arc of electricity flew out and hit the side of the dragon.

The dragon roared and rose in the sky to turn on his attacker.

Legolas was concentrating his efforts in distracting the other dragons from attacking.  He fired his arrows toward the underside and under the front legs where they were vulnerable.

Buffy, Xander and Wesley were firing crossbows trying to hit where Legolas told them they could do the most damage. It was difficult to aim, dive and roll all at the same time. They had to try to avoid the dragon's fire and the Ringwraith's sword.

Aragorn had told them how the sword of the Ringwraith could poison you and unfortunately only the healing powers of the Elves could save you and they were far from the elves.

Buffy and Legolas were having the most success in either harming or distracting the dragons. Xander looked up as a keening sound could be heard.

Gandalf's staff had an arc of fire erupting from it and toward the dragon and Ringwraith. He had waited until the last possible moment before using it.

Gimli and Aragorn were swinging their weapons as the Nazgul got closer. Xander smiled as he watched Gimli bait the Ringwraith until it would follow him. Gimli would duck behind a rock outcropping to avoid the dragon's fire then roll to the side and swing his axe as the dragon got within striking distance.

After Gimli executed a rather difficult tuck and roll he looked up into the sky.

"Ha! Young Xander, look into the distance."

Xander turned at his shouted name and looked where Gimli was pointing. There in the distance was another dark mass.

"Great more dragons."

"Nay, Xander that is Gwaihir the eagle and his young."

"That's the eagle?!"

Gimli smiled at Xander's expression. "Did we forget to mention that Gwaihir is the same size as the dragons?"

Xander just gave him a look and wondered if Gimli would understand if he flipped him off. Xander was sorely tempted to show Gimli his version of a bird.

Before Xander could make a smart ass comment the dragons turned as one to face the oncoming eagles.

There was a tremendous noise as the animals clashed in the sky. The eagle's claws and beaks did serious damage to the dragons and the Ringwraiths caught a few of the eagles with their swords.

The dragons ruffled some of the feathers with their tails and fire but in the end the dragons were no match for Gwaihir and his descendants. The Nazgul returned to the Dark Tower in defeat.

While Buffy turned to the others to make sure everyone was all right Gandalf went to thank his old friends.

"You and Landroval have saved me once again. Thank you old friend."

The eagle nodded regally and took off into the eastern sky.

~~~~~~~~~

Inwardly Willow was doing a happy dance she might even slip into a Snoopy dance she was so happy. Her other self and Sauron were less than pleased when the Nazgul returned with their tails between their legs metaphorically, of course.

She had been so worried about the fate of her friends but she should have known that if anyone could pull of getting rid of dead kings on dragons it would be Buffy.

She just hoped that her communication with Legolas telling him about Gwaihir helped. Willow hadn't wanted to risk communicating again. Not that Sauron or her Dark self would know but she didn't want to put Legolas' life at risk if she interrupted him at a crucial time.

Dark Willow walked to the tower window and watched as the Nazgul limped in. The eagle Gwaihir and its mate Landroval saved Gandalf yet again. She could make out claw marks and puncture wounds. 

As the dragons returned she noticed that one of the Ringwraiths had disappeared. Dark Willow turned to Sauron, "I thought you said that they were not of the living nor of the dead and could not be destroyed."

"That is correct."

Dark Willow pointed to the riderless dragon, "Then where's the Ringwraith that rode that one?"

Before Sauron could answer the air around the dragon began to shift and glow. It looked like a ripple in the very fabric of space and Dark Willow had enough of Willow still in her that she was fascinated by the phenomenon.

Where once was a riderless dragon, a Ringwraith now sat upon it with his sword raised above his head.

Willow smiled slowly and turned to Sauron, "Very nice ability to have."


	13. Part 13

Part 13

Sauron came to a decision, they were going to do a direct attack. It seemed that Gandalf's luck was rubbing off on the others. How had Gwaihir gotten there so fast that he could have defeated the Nazgul?

Gwaihir always seemed to turn up for Gandalf when he was needed. He was there when Saruman had Gandalf on his tower with no escape and he was there in the fight against him when the Hobbit temporarily destroyed his power. He no longer needed a ring. He was powerful enough without it.

Glory had tried to ostracize him when he was weakened without the ring but she was still no match against his loyal followers.

Sauron turned to Dark Willow. "Tonight we attack. Do you think you're ready to go up against Gandalf and your friends?"

Dark Willow bristled, "They are HER friends not mine. I am no longer Willow just as I am no longer you."

Sauron smiled inwardly, he knew the reference to Willow would upset her. It would make her even more determined to destroy Xander and the others that had come through the portal.

"Of course they are, my dear. I just wanted to make sure that you had control over Willow. Wouldn't want her to make an appearance when she was least needed."

"I'll be fine." Dark Willow said through gritted teeth. 

She knew that Willow was still a constant nudging in the back of her mind but she no longer was effective. 

Or so she thought.

Willow paced back and forth in the small confined space that Dark Willow had relegated her to. She needed to contact Legolas maybe she could try Xander again. She just wanted to warn them that she would be coming but it wouldn't be her.

She knew that Buffy, Angel and Xander would try to save her because the shell was their friend Willow even if she had dark hair and eyes. They would be reluctant to hurt her. But they needed to. If an opportunity came to put her out of the fight they needed to take it. She was counting on Wesley and Legolas' friends. They wouldn't have emotional ties to her like the others did.

Willow concentrated and her dark space morphed into a wooded glen. She tilted her head up to the sun and closed her eyes. She loved the feel of the sun on her face.

She thought about Xander and all they'd been through together. She couldn't imagine her life without her best friend. It was still tough without Jesse. It had been three years since he'd been killed and she still had a hole in her heart where he had been. She knew if she ever lost Xander a limb would be missing. He was the other half of her soul. Not in a romantic soulmate way but the other half of her. There was a line in a Garth Brooks song that said love is thicker than blood. It described her relationship with Xander perfectly. They were family of the heart not by blood.

Willow smiled when she felt the familiar tingling of Xander in her special place. The soft spoken, "Wills?" had her opening her eyes.

Willow turned to face Xander and ran to jump in his arms.

Xander met her half way and tightly hugged her, "Oh god, Wills. You're here."

They held tightly to each other until Willow softly disentangled herself but she kept hold of his hand, "Xander I kept trying to get you to come here but Legolas kept popping in instead. Not that I'm complaining because he's been very nice and he is my link to you guys but god I missed you so much."

Xander smiled and led Willow to the side of the brook where they dipped their feet in. "I missed you, too. Legolas said you were fighting and that you were okay but I wanted to see with my own eyes that you're okay."

"I wish we could just sit here but I need to tell you that Sauron and I are going to attack you."

"We know, Wills. The Nazgul already came."

"NO! I mean me and Sauron are going to attack you, ourselves. You have to be prepared to hurt me Xander. If you see an opportunity to take me out take it."

"NO! I can't! I won't kill you."

Willow looked over at him, "Well duh! I don't you to kill me but you have to be able to hurt me. The other me will stop at nothing to hurt you. I know she won't kill you cause as much as she likes to think I'm not there I'm there. I can't guarantee she won't go after Wesley or Legolas' friends. I'll try as hard as I can to steer her away from killing but I don't know if I can. My bond with you, Buffy and Angel is so strong that I know she won't hurt you but Sauron will. He knows how much you guys mean to me and he knows it'll devastate me if you were critically hurt or killed."

Xander slipped his arm around Willow's shoulder, "Don't worry, Will. Years of fighting demons from hell coupled with Special Ops guy's memories running through my head I ought to be able to take the Big Bad."

"Special Ops guy?"

"Yeah, you remember Halloween when I turned into Soldier guy? Well, Aragorn helped me tap into him better through mediation and now I have his memories and training closer to the surface."

"I thought you seemed more confidant. I kind of like him on you."

"Yeah? Me too. I think I'll let him stay awhile."

Xander told her of how he, Angel and Wesley came to be here, how Buffy was doing and how Angel was human here but would turn back as soon as they left. He reassured her that everyone was all right. Sure they had taken injuries but when had they not when they fought the forces of darkness.

"Keep up the fighting, Willow. Your tip about Gwaihir was what saved us from the Nazgul. I mean Gandalf and Buffy could have done damage but Gwaihir definitely saved us."

Willow stood and gave Xander a hug. "You need to return I know, but god Xander I miss you." Silent tears fell, "Tell Buffy and Angel I miss them and thank the others for me. Your fighting has given me the strength to keep fighting. It would have been so easy to just let go but I knew I had to get back to you and know that you're fighting to get to me helps. A lot."

Xander kissed the top of her head before letting her go. "Should I be worried that Legolas actually looks forward to his zone out time with you?"

He laughed as he saw Willow's blush as he left her safe place and returned to the others.

Buffy looked over at Xander worriedly. He had been zoned out for twenty minutes. Legolas said that he was sure he was with Willow but if he didn't come back to himself in a few minutes Buffy was going to snap him out of it. Her body relaxed when she saw a small smile spread over Xander's face before his eyes blinked a few times.

"I saw her, Buff. She's okay."

Buffy's eyes filled with tears as she ran to hug Xander.

"Tell me everything."


	14. Part 14

Part 14

Sauron looks over his shoulder at Dark Willow as her dragon banked to take a curve. Her power was getting stronger every day. She was still no match for either himself or Gandalf and he planned on keeping it that way.

He learned his lesson with Glory. He wouldn't allow anyone to become more powerful than he was. Gandalf was different. The Powers had made him powerful and there was nothing Sauron could do about it. They were evenly matched. Yin to Yang.

Dark Willow was concentrating on drowning out the noise of Willow's constant efforts to impede her. It was like water on a rock . . . or the Chinese water torture she wasn't sure which. Willow was a continuous buzz at the back of her consciousness and Dark Willow was just as determined to ignore it.

There they are. Are you ready, my dear?

Dark Willow smiled as she saw the small band of travelers below. Gwaihir won't be coming to their rescue will he?

There won't be any interference.

Sauron directed his dragon to swoop down toward Gandalf and the others. He would take care of Gandalf so his protégé could concentrate on the others. He had no doubts that he would be the one that would have to kill Willow's friends. Sauron was under no illusions that Willow was still fighting and that her hold on the shell's subconscious was tenuous but it WAS there.

It would be enough that it would cause Dark Willow to harm but not kill those Willow cared about. So he knew it fell to him to destroy the fragile hope that Sunnydale Willow still clung to.

When this battle was over there would be no more Willow/Dark Willow. He would have his protégé alone, without the weakness that Ben posed for Glory. No light with the dark.

Gandalf felt Sauron and the other one long before he saw them in the sky. He was grateful for Willow's warning, it gave them time to plan. He suspected that Sauron was moving up his timetable with each defeat they dealt him. He just hadn't calculated that he would attack with Dark Willow this soon. Gandalf thought Sauron would use more canon fodder.

"Be prepared they are approaching." Gandalf pointed to the sky.

Xander turned worried eyes to Buffy. "I know it's not Willow but it is Willow. I'm not sure I can hurt her, Buffy."

Buffy brought her horse closer to Xander and reached for his hand. "I know, Xan. But it's what Willow wants. If we see a shot to take her out we need to take it. It might be what Willow needs to fight the other her. I don't like the idea of hurting her either." Buffy glanced over her shoulder at Angel, "But sometimes you have to do what you hate in order to help the greater good. There is no winner."

Xander followed Buffy's gaze and inwardly winced when he looked at Angel. He never regretted what he said to Buffy that day at the mansion. If she had been conflicted she never would have fought as hard as she did against Angelus. His only regret was that Willow succeeded in restoring Angel's soul and Buffy had been forced to send him to hell. 

Gandalf raises his staff and calls upon the elements of Middle Earth. Mumbling an incantation, an arc of fire erupts from his staff and heads towards Sauron and his dragon.

Dark Willow smiles calculatingly as she heads her dragon toward Aragorn, Gimli and Legolas. She will save the Sunnydale group for last.

She holds her hand out palm up where a small ball of energy appears. It is a red orb of pure energy. With a half smile she throws it toward the travelers.

Aragorn, Gimli and Legolas scatter as the energy ball flies past and hits a nearby tree. The tree splits in half and narrowly misses Gimli.

They hear Willow's laughter as she calls forth another energy blast.

"Fire!" Aragorn yells at Legolas.

Legolas notches an arrow and shoots at the dragon not wanting to hit Willow.

Wesley looks up and sees he has a clear shot. Thinking to spare his friends Angel and Xander he raises his crossbow and aims at Willow.

Buffy sees Wes take the shot and quickly turns her head so she doesn't see if he hits his mark.

The arrow from Legolas causes the dragon to dive. The dragon's dive takes Dark Willow straight into the path of the bolt from Wes' crossbow.

Xander's anguished cry of "Willow!" causes Buffy to turn back around. She is just in time to see Willow slump forward with a bolt in her shoulder.

Angel takes an unneeded breath to gasp as he watches Willow sit back up and pull the bolt from her shoulder. The dragon is still circling lower and seems to be wobbling. Legolas is constantly firing arrows at it.

Sauron uses his own staff to deflect the fire bolt from Gandalf. He smiles as his dragon lowers his head and rains fire down on Gandalf. 

Gandalf mutters louder and a protective shield forms over him. He is unscathed, as the fire doesn't penetrate the field.

Sauron looks over to Dark Willow while his dragon keeps Gandalf distracted. He felt the bolt enter her shoulder and smiled when he saw her regain her seat and take the bolt out.

He watches in concern as her dragon circled ever closer to the ground. Finally she leaps off its back and lands near the dwarf.

Gimli shouts and raises his axe to attack. He meant only to wound the girl for he knew it wasn't really Willow there. He takes aim and throws the axe toward her.

The dragon started to roll over and Dark Willow quickly jumps out of its way. As she jumps it takes her closer to the axe. They all watch in horror as Gimli's axe embeds itself between Willow's shoulders.

Dark Willow falls forward from the force of the blow.

"OH GOD!" 

Angel, Buffy, Xander and Legolas all run toward Willow.

Gimli stands in stunned disbelief. "I didn't mean to kill the lass." He keeps mumbling over and over.

Dark Willow smirks as she heard them all yell for her. Magick allows her to slowly rise and pull the axe out. She turns to Gimli, "Oh you didn't kill me. Nice try though."

Sauron laughs as he sees Willow rise and turn to face her attackers. He is delighted with his creation.

Buffy and the others all stop in their tracks as they watch Willow throw the axe back at Gimli and begin stalking him.


	15. Part 15

Part 15

Buffy shivered. If there was any doubt that the creature that was stalking Gimli wasn't Willow it had been quickly squelched when she pulled the axe out of her back.

Angel cursed not being able to rely on his vampiric speed as he raced toward Gimli and Willow.

Aragorn looked over his shoulder at Gandalf to see how he was doing in his battle with Sauron. He debated between the Willow/Gimli struggle and helping Gandalf. He watched as Gandalf mortally wounded the dragon and it began to dive toward the ground.

Xander yelled at Wesley, "How are we to wound that Dark creature if even an axe to the back can't? We're not killing her. It's still Willow in there."

"You and Legolas seem to have a bond with Willow that goes beyond the Dark Magick. Maybe if we distract her you both can reach Willow. The three of you should be able to defeat her with Willow working from the subconscious. At least enough so that we CAN wound her."

Dark Willow saw Angel and Buffy rapidly approaching and a thought struck her. She called on her magickal energies and two spheres of energy appeared in her palms.

She hurled one first at Gimli and the other at Angel. The blobs surrounded them and held them immobile.

"What's a Slayer to do? She has a choice . . .play the hero and save the innocent." Willow pointed to Gimli. "Or be selfish and save her love?" Willow indicated Angel.

Buffy watched horrified as Angel struggled against the blob. He seemed to not be able to catch his breath.

Dark Willow smirked, "Oh don't worry. If he dies in there he'll just become a vampire again. The Reincarnation Gauntlet spell will be reversed."

Buffy looked over at Wesley for confirmation. She almost sagged with relief when he nodded.

Buffy started toward Gimli but Willow's next words stopped her in her path.

"Of course the sun is up and we don't know if he'll go poof here or not."

Buffy looked at the creature wearing her best friend's face and saw her evil smile.

~~~~

Aragorn raised his sword as he approached Gandalf and Sauron. His sword, Anduril once belonged to Isildur and was used in the first war against Sauron and Glorificus.

He hoped Anduril still contained whatever it had when it first defeated Sauron.

He swung swift and hard while Sauron was distracted from Gandalf.

Sauron shrieked in pain as Aragorn's sword cut off his arm.

Gandalf gathered the energies around him and used his staff as a focal point. An arc of energy flew from his staff and into Sauron just as he screamed in pain.

Sauron felt his body slowly fade from existence. He closed his eyes and gathered his dark magick around him. His body was leaving but his essence was absorbed into the magick surrounding him. He poured all of his energy into sending it to his protégé. 

Her shell would become his new vessel.

"NO!" Gandalf screamed as he felt Sauron's purpose.

Gathering all the magick that he could he concentrated on sending it to Willow. He called on Lady Galadriel and all the magick of the ancients to join with his.

~~~~~

Buffy watched Angel's pleading eyes. She knew what he wanted her to do. Save Gimli. He didn't want another innocent's death on his conscious.

Before Buffy could strike her blow the energy from both Sauron and Gandalf traveled through the energy field that Dark Willow had constructed.

The fields exploded in a maelstrom of color and energy.

The force of the explosion momentarily blinded Legolas, Xander, Wesley and Buffy. 

~~~~

Galadriel appeared to Willow as she struggled with her other self. She placed a barrier between Dark Willow and herself. The barrier surrounded Galadriel and Willow.

"Are you an angel?"

Galadriel softly smiled as she approached her. "No. I am Galadriel of Lorien. Gandalf has called upon the ancients from the Undying Lands to help you in your struggle."

Willow wryly grinned at her, "I can use all the help I can get. I never realized how stubborn I was until I had to fight myself."

Galadriel leaned down and placed a soft kiss on the top of Willow's head. "Always remember the power of the light is with you."

~~~~~

Xander was quick to recover and looked toward Willow. He knew that Buffy and Wesley would take care of Angel and Gimli. He needed to help Willow. It was now or never.

Legolas threw a quick glance at Gimli and saw Wesley run toward him. He knew that his friend would be well taken care of. His decision made, he used his Elven speed to reach Willow.

Before either he or Xander could get close to Willow, the magicks of Sauron and Gandalf hit Willow simultaneously. They watched stunned as Willow's body was lifted into the air and suspended. It twitched and jerked.

"What's happening?" 

"There is ancient magick here. I feel the power of my people and the dark power of Maia."

Gandalf and Aragorn rapidly approach. "It is her struggle now, we can not help."

"I don't accept that. We have to help Willow." 

He slowly walked toward Willow's suspended body. "Willow, I know you're in there and fighting. I just want you to know that you're my best friend and I love you. I'll be there for you no matter the outcome of your battle. Dark haired Willow with the badass mojo or red haired Willow who's been with me since the first day of kindergarten."

Willow's body began to jerk more forcefully.

"Xander stop!" Buffy cried as she came up beside him. "You're hurting her."

Gandalf laid a hand on Buffy's shoulder. "No, Willow's fighting harder."

Buffy tried, "You're my best friend, Will. Everyone thinks I'm the strong one but I'm not. You are. You're always there for me. I'll always be there for you, too. No matter what happens. I love you, Willow."

Angel slipped a comforting arm around Buffy and pulled her close. "You were the first real friend I made, Willow. Even as a human I never had many friends. You accepted me unconditionally and I accept you unconditionally. Always."

With each word of love and support Willow's body jerked harder. Her hair would remain black but her eyes would turn green or her hair would begin to return to its natural red color only to have her eyes turn dark. The internal battle continued.

Legolas decided to try a different tactic. He closed his eyes and concentrated. He felt the immortal magick of his people flowing through his veins, he felt the ancient power of the Earth and his connection to it.

His heart rate calmed and his breathing slowed to an almost stop. As he meditated he felt the connection to his body begin to fade. 

He appeared in a wooden glen and saw Willow and Dark Willow focusing their power through the staffs they wielded. They each hit the other with deadly accuracy. He saw that Willow was winning but her stamina was beginning to fade.

As Legolas got closer he noticed a white glow surrounding Willow. He felt Galadriel's presence and knew that she had bestowed the power of the ancients on Willow. It was a rare gift to be given to one from the race of Man.

He softly approached not wanting to startle Willow. When he was close enough he reached behind him for his knives and hurtled them toward Dark Willow.

Xander watched in horror as blood began to appear on Dark Willow's shoulder and her thigh.

"What's happening?"

"Look!" Wesley yelled and pointed to Willow's red hair. 

Willow's body gave a final jerk like a master puppeteer cut the strings. She slumped unconscious to the ground.

As she fell so did Legolas.

"Legolas!" Gimli yelled for his friend. 


	16. Part 16

Part 16 

Willow opened her eyes and saw the tired, worried faces of her friends. She was laying on a bed and her brow wrinkled in concentration trying to remember how she got there.

The last thing she remembered was fighting her other self with words of encouragement from her friends. She remembered seeing something being thrown at Dark Willow and then blank. 

She closed her eyes again and concentrated. She felt Sauron's dark magick but also Galadriel's magick of the ancients. For the moment the light was in control but for how long? She wasn't used to this much power. She had no idea how she was supposed to control it. Like her vampire self there was NO WAY she was unleashing that aspect of her on her friends.

She had perfect memory of the lives she took and the pain she caused. She didn't think she'd ever forget the look of pain in Angel's eyes or the look of despair in Buffy's eyes.

Xander woke when he felt a wet plop on his hand. He blinked a few times to clear his mind and looked over at Willow.

His smile turned to concern when he saw the tears in her eyes. Trying not to wake the others who had bedside vigil he leaned over to place a soft kiss on her cheek. "Welcome back, Wills." His thumb gently rubbed circles on Willow's hand that he held. 

Willow tried to smile through her tears but all she saw was the final battle where they fought for their lives because of her.

Xander looked her in the eye, "It's not your fault anymore than it was mine when I was Hyena guy. I never admitted to you or Buffy but I did remember everything I did and said. Do you know how hard it was for me to look you in the eye after how I treated you?"

Willow looked down at their joined hands.

"If you forgave me for that you can forgive yourself for this."

Buffy squeezed her other hand. She had wanted to give them their private reunion but she needed to be there for her best friend.

"We all have a darkness inside of us that we keep a tight rein on. Yours just happen to manifest itself where others see it. The Dark Mojo Willow was a shell for the evil magick of that Sauron guy. It wasn't you. I know you would never harm Angel or anyone if you could prevent it."

Willow bit her lip and tried to explain. "I know that here." She pointed to her head, "but I'm having a hard time dealing with it here." She pointed to her heart. "I feel his dark magick in me. What happens when we get to Sunnydale? Will the power of the Hellmouth draw the darkness out? What happens if something were to happen to someone I care about? Would I draw on the dark magick to exact revenge? I need to learn how to control it. I couldn't live with myself if I killed or hurt someone using it."

Angel had heard them when Willow and Xander first began to talk but he hadn't wanted to intrude. "Willow, I know what it's like to live with the terrible atrocities your body did. I know the day-to-day struggle with the darkness that is inside you and how easy it is to fall back on it. I want to help you control it. I don't know what it's like to control magick so I can't help you there but I can help you with centering yourself and living with the yin and yang that is battling inside you, if you'll let me."

A tear slowly slid from her eye and traveled down her cheek. What had she done to deserve such great friends as they were?

Angel leaned over and carefully wiped her tear. "I didn't mean to make you cry, Willow." He gave her a small smile.

She smiled at him, "That was a happy tear." Willow glanced around the room and noticed there were no windows or doors and it seemed like they were high among the trees.

"Where are we and how did I get here?"

Wesley stood from his chair and stretched his tired muscles, "This is Rivendell, an Elven city. When you and Legolas collapsed Gandalf called on his friend Gwaihir to bring you both here for healing."

"Legolas? What happened to Legolas?" Willow frantically asked. "Oh god, please don't tell me I hurt him."

"He's fine. Or he will be once the Elvish magick finishes its mojo. When you collapsed on the battlefield so did he. He was connected to you mentally when you were fighting internally and when that ended he wasn't able to return to his body in time."

Willow looked confused, "He was there with me while I was fighting?"

Gandalf answered from the doorway, "Yes he was. While Xander and your friends were giving you words of encouragement he took his support to the battle. He is fine, Willow. He just needs time to merge spirit with body. He spent a long time on the astral plane. How do you feel, my dear?"

"Okay I guess. My shoulder's a little sore but other than that I'm okay."

"How are you magickally?" 

Willow looked down at Xander's hand and then back up at Gandalf, "That's more complicated. I feel Sauron's influence still and Lady Galadriel's."

Gandalf nodded. "I'm afraid you will always have that particular internal battle. Sauron sent quite a bit of his dark magick your way when Aragorn and I defeated him. I tried to deflect as much as I could but I'm afraid I failed in the long run."

"Is he defeated?"

Gandalf sadly shook his head no. "His body is gone but his essence lives on in you and wherever the rest of his magick rests. I fear in time it will manifest itself again. I don't think we will ever truly defeat him. There must be dark in the world to balance the light and vice versa. When Sauron was defeated the first time his magick manifested itself as a glowing red eye until a body could be claimed."

Wesley turned shocked eyes to Gandalf, "So what you're saying is that the last incarnation of Sauron was a shell? The body we fought was not really Sauron's body?"

"That's correct. Sauron's original body was destroyed by Elrond and Aragon's ancestor in the first war when the ring was forged. His essence floated in the spiritual realm until a body could be used."

"Is that body me?" Willow quietly asked.

Gandalf softly smiled, "It would have been if Galadriel hadn't helped us. I'm afraid you'll always have his darkness but he won't be able to control you or use your body ever again. The magick is such a part of you now that removing it might cause your death."

Willow nodded and looked at Angel, "Looks like I will need those lessons after all."

"There's something else, Willow."

Oh god what more could there be she worried.

"Galadriel gave you the gift of the ancients. A very rare gift to bestow on Man."

"I remember her giving me a soft kiss on the top of my head and I felt flooded with white magick."

Gandalf nodded, "There is a condition that comes with that. You're not immortal in that you can die but you are like the Elves in that you are very long lived. You will not age as humans age you will age as the Elves do."

Willow bit her lip, "What does that mean exactly?"

"Whereas Angel here will forever look in his twenties but he could very well live to be hundreds of years old you will live to be thousands of years old and only age a few years. Galadriel is Elrond's mother in law."

Willow's mind couldn't encompass what Gandalf was telling her. Galadriel who look like she was Elrond's sister was really his mother in law?!?! Willow's eyes filled with tears, "I'm going to outlive all my friends and family?"

Willow wasn't sure she could watch Buffy and Xander grow old and die while she remained young.

Angel noticed the shocked look on her face. That was one of the reasons why he didn't let many people get close to him. It hurt too much to see them grow old and die.

Trying to lighten the mood Xander gave Willow a goofy grin and said, "So, when we're like eighty and I have Willow, who still looks like a hot young thing on my arm, people will say wow he must stock up on Viagra if he can attract that? I can deal with that."

Willow rolled her eyes, "No they're more likely to think I'm some kind of gold digger only after your inheritance."

Buffy laughed, "No they won't, Willow. Xander will have to have gold for you to actually be accused of that."

Xander narrowed his eyes at Buffy, "I could SO have gold by the time I'm eighty."

Willow giggled and Xander smiled and winked at Buffy. Mission accomplished.


	17. Part 17

Part 17

Willow sat next to the waterfall. Ever since waking up she felt a strong connection to the Earth and nature. Elrond had explained that it was the Elvish magick that was now a part of her. Elves were very much connected to the natural world.

"I seem to always find you by water."

Willow whipped her head around and quickly stood. She almost reached over to hug him but changed her mind. They may have 'met' before but they hadn't actually 'met'.

She smiled, "Hi, Legolas." She felt a little awkward. He had been her lifeline in her struggles against Sauron but this was different. She was different.

Legolas watched the emotions play over her very expressive face.  He indicated for Willow to sit and he sat next to her.

"We haven't really met. I'm Legolas of Mirkwood."

Willow seemed to relax. "And I'm Willow from Sunnydale." She glanced over at Legolas. "Thank you."

He looked confused, "For what?"

"For everything. For being there for me in my struggles and for making this awkward situation not so much."

A soft smile twitched his lips, "You are most welcome though I played but a small part."

"It's part of what kept me going." She softly said.

He looked into her forest green eyes, "You are stronger than you think, Willow. Even Gandalf commented that you had great inner strength and Galadriel wouldn't have gifted you with the magick of the ancients if she did not see something special in you."

Willow looked out over the waterfall and was silent.

Legolas began to worry when the silence stretched so long. Just as he was going to ask if she was well she turned to him.

"When we were fighting Glory in our dimension I tapped into some dark magick to help. For the first time in a long time I felt powerful. That I could do anything and I liked the feeling. I'm afraid when I go back to Sunnydale and Buffy needs my major mojo that I inherited, I'll be tempted to use the dark magick that Sauron gave me. What if I can't control it or worse if the Hellmouth corrupts it?"

Legolas couldn't answer her since he didn't know what a Hellmouth was but he could reassure her. "Willow, if you were going to give in to the power of the dark magick I think you wouldn't have fought as hard as you did to regain control of your body. I do not know what a Hellmouth is so I don't know if it would corrupt it but I have faith that you would be able to overcome anything that you set your mind to."

Xander quietly turned away with a smile. He had come in search of Willow and stayed when he heard her tell Legolas her fears. It was nice to hear someone else tell Willow how special she was. Maybe she'd believe it coming from a stranger.

~~~~

Buffy was talking to Gandalf about opening the portal back to Sunnydale. She wanted to make sure that her returning home wouldn't reverse her closing the portal with her blood.

"With the magick that now resides in Willow she'll be able to close the portal on your side without demons escaping or the use of Summers' blood. It was an Elvish portal and the only way a non-elf could use it was through the key." Gandalf reassured Buffy. 

Buffy grew thoughtful. "We have a Hellmouth in our dimension."

But before Buffy could continue Gandalf interrupted. "It was one of the reasons Glory picked that dimension to go to. We banished her to a dimension called Pylea but she heard about the Hellmouth in yours so she escaped to go there." As if reading Buffy's mind, "The dark magick that Sauron released into Willow will be effected by the Hellmouth. I'm afraid that cannot be helped. But Galadriel's white magick will be an even stronger pull. She can defeat the temptation of darkness but only if she wishes. The white magick that resides in her will not stop her from using the dark magick if she so desires."

Buffy couldn't imagine any reason why Willow would want to use the dark magick unless it was to save one of them. That brought her up short. After Oz left her Willow, confessed that she had been tempted to use a dark spell to punish Veruca. But she hadn't. But what would happen if she or Giles were in trouble or especially Xander. 

"Is Willow's white magick powerful enough to defeat someone with a lot of darkness?"

Gandalf smiled a little smile, "Are you asking me if Willow could defeat a demon with just her white magick without using the dark? Yes. The magick of the ancients is very powerful, she quite possibly is the most powerful witch in your dimension."

Buffy's relaxed at that. If the white magick was so powerful she didn't think that Willow would use the dark.

"She can still call upon the dark magick without temptation. It is there for her to use in combination with the white but if she uses just the dark and for malevolent reasons then I'm afraid she will become what Sauron wanted her to become."

"If it gets too much for her or if Giles can't teach her to control her magick will she be able to come back here with Elrond and Galadriel?"

Gandalf laid a comforting hand on Buffy's shoulder, "Of course my dear. Willow has the ability to travel interdimensionally with ease. Any time she wants to return to Middle Earth she may."

~~~~

Buffy found Willow and Legolas softly talking beside the waterfall. She didn't want to disturb them but it was time she returned to Sunnydale. She needed to get back to Dawnie and Willow needed to begin to heal with Angel's help.

Buffy softly said, "Willow."

Willow looked up and saw Buffy standing nearby. "Hey Buff. What's up?"

She sadly smiled at her friend, "I'm sorry, Willow but it's time."

Willow nodded as she stood. "O-okay." She tried to put on a brave front but she was trembling inside. She wasn't sure she was ready to go back yet . . . or if she ever would be. She wanted to go back but she was scared to see how the Hellmouth would react to the magick.

Legolas saw the slight trembling of Willow's hand and gently placed it in his own. "Elrond said that you can return at anytime, Willow. If you ever feel the need to return to Middle Earth you can."

Buffy placed her hand in Willow's other hand and all three walked toward where Angel and the others were waiting. Buffy lay her head on Willow's shoulder, "It'll be okay, Willow. Angel said he would take you to LA if the Hellmouth was too much for you at first. If not, he was going to stay until you were okay on your own. Wesley has become quite the demon fighter and has agreed to return to LA and head Angel Investigations if you and Angel decide to stay here. Which is what I'm hoping for 'cause I really want to see Cordy's face when Angel puts Wes in charge."

As much as Willow and Cordelia put aside their differences Willow would like to see Cordy's face, too when she got the news.

Xander smiled when he saw Willow flanked by Legolas and Buffy. He slipped his hand around Buffy's waist and the four of them entered the meadow where Gandalf waited.

Willow smiled at Angel. When he returned her smile her eyes glazed over and she had a look of horror on her face. Willow dropped Legolas and Buffy's hands with a cry of dismay, "Oh my gosh, I can't believe I forgot." She turned frantic eyes to Gandalf, "The place of the portal is in an open area outside and Angel will be a vampire again. What if it's daytime when we get back? I don't want him to go poof!"

Gandalf smiled at Willow, "Wesley already thought of that. Celebron made an amulet for Angel to wear in case it is daytime. It will disappear when moonlight strikes it. So he can wear it until nightfall when you return."

Willow breathed a sigh of relief and turned to Aragorn and Gimli.

"Thank you for all that you did for me."

Gimli said gruffly, "You're a brave lass and it was an honor to help you. I am sorry for the wound in your shoulder."

Willow's lips quirked, "And I'm sorry I stuck you in a magick bubble thingy."  

Aragorn held his hand out to clasp Willow's forearm in a warrior's greeting. "You have a brave heart, Lady Willow. Only in one other have I seen such courage."

Willow blushed at the compliment and smiled her thanks. She turned to Legolas and felt like Dorothy in the Wizard of Oz when she said goodbye to the scarecrow. She was going to miss him most of all.

A silent tear fell from her eye as she approached Legolas. "This is not goodbye, _wilwarin_. We will meet again."

She pulled him into a hug and whispered, "thanks" before pulling back. Her brow knitted, "What does _wilwarin _mean?"

Legolas smiled, "Butterfly."

Willow smiled. That seemed appropriated. She felt like she had emerged from a cocoon. Of course a very dark and twisted cocoon but still a cocoon.

She turned and nodded to Gandalf who raised his staff. An unnatural wind began to howl and a small circle of light appeared before them. When it grew wide enough for a person to slide through Wesley went first. One by one they all went until all that was left was Angel and Willow. He held out his hand and she took it with a smile.

With a last look of goodbye over her shoulder she and Angel jumped into the portal.


End file.
